Moving On, Or At Least Forward
by Suze18
Summary: Clare likes her Best Friend KC, but he's dating Jenna. What happens when a new guy comes to town, and has his eye on the lovely Clare? More summary inside FYI: Eli in my story is NOT the one on the show. I created this Eli prior to Degrassi Season 10
1. Promo

_*Key things to know about this story. KC & Clare never dated, they're best friends. They're now in grade 11. Jenna is unaware of KC situation, he's never been able to tell her about it; he doesn't think she would be that accepting of it._

A new guy comes to Degrassi, and is about to shake things up in some of the students lives. He has his eyes on one girl only: Clare. She wasn't the typical girl that most guys went for, but he saw saw something different.

Even though KC is dating Jenna, he is outraged at the thought of his best friend dating the new guy, but he doesn't know why; maybe he's finally realized the feelings he's been harboring since the day he met _**her**_.

"_Clare you're got to stop toturing yourself......we need to find you someone new."_

"_Whose the new guy, and where can I get one of him." _

"_Ali, who's that Clare's talking to?"_

"_Eli, he just transfered here from BC. And if all goes right, soon he'll be Clare's new boyfriend."_

"_Why do you keep crushing on a guy that doesn't seem to feel the same way? You deserve a guy that's going to look at you the way you deserve to be looked at. Someone who notices how your eyes light up when they're around; someone who notices the way you get nervous in a crowd, and need someone to put your arm around you to re-ensure you; someone who notices just how beautiful you are."_

"_He's not good enough for you Clare?"_

"_Well guess what, you're opinion doesn't matter to me anymore!"_

"_KC, I'm getting pretty tired of you chasing after Clare. I'm your girlfriend, not her! Can't you see that she doesn't want you?"_

"_I love you Clare, I've always loved you...."_

"_You've got to choose Clare, me or him. You can't have us both!!!"_

**Who she be able to choose in the end, or will she be left with no one?**


	2. The New Guy

Clare and Ali are walking down the halls of Degrassi, towards their lockers, to put away their books before heading to the cafeteria for lunch. When they came across KC and Jenna kissing against to her locker. It wasn't anything new for her to see, but it still hurt all the same.

When she had first met him, she thought he was different from the rest. He was smart, funny, and didn't seem to be shallow like most boys his age. As they grew closer, she thought just maybe he would saw her differently, he was always taking care of her, walking her home. He even openned up about a personal issue, of him living in a group home due to his rough past. But when asked one day by a classmate he just referred to her as his best friend. She would always be the friend, never the guy anyone would go for. It was those days she wished she was more like Darcy. She was beautiful, the girl everyone wanted. But she was plain, and not good with talking to boys.

Ali noticed Clare staring at the couple. It had been 6 months since KC and Jenna had gotten together. It was hopeless. KC was too stubborn to see a good thing right infront of him. Even if everyone thought that they'd be a perfect match, it was time for Clare to move on. She hated seeing her best friend so sad. "Clare you're got to stop toturing yourself. It's not healthy. We need to find you someone new."

Clare glances over at Ali, and then back to the couple. You could see the sadness written all over her face, "What if I don't want to?" She wasn't ready to let him go. He had been the only guy she had let close enough, and she still had hope that one day he would see her differently.

"Clare--"

Clare cut her off, "He doesn't really like Jenna, he's just infacuated by her. He doesn't share himself with her, like he does with me."

She wasn't going to argue with her, no point, never solved anything, "Alright. Well lets get these books to our lockers, I've got to the cafeteria, I'm meeting Johnny in there."

"Okay," as they walked away Clare glance back one more time, in hopes that he would break away from that kiss, notice her, and maybe join them for lunch.

* * *

Eli walked into the cafeteria. he had been here for half a day, and yet he didn't know anyone yet. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. He was suppose to be enjoying his senior year at his school back home, with his friends. But half way through the year his parents had told him that his father had taken a job offer in Toronto, something they couldn't pass down.

Eli sat at a empty table. He slowly munched on the lunch special, burrios. Didn't taste much like one. He noted never to take a meal that was on special here. Probably a left over meal from the week before. Gross. He put it down, and decided to eat the chips he bought. They may not be the best lunch for you, but at least he knew they were edible.

Someone began walking towards him. He began to wonder if it was one of those schools that people made sure you knew you were sitting at their table and asked you to leave, or more like demanded it.

"Noticed that you are into literture," Decan said, referring to the book he had placed right beside his tray. "Can't say there are many guys here at Degrassi who know the difference between the books out today, and the classics."

"Well it's not like a lot of teachers are really showing it either."

Estending his hand out, "I'm Decan."

"Eli."

Sitting down across from him, "So Eli, where you from?"

"Victoria."

"So basically moved across the country, harsh."

"Especially during my senior year."

"Well I know how it feels. I've moved 15 different times, to 10 different countries. My dad's a diplomat. I'm hoping this will be the last move before graduation. Once I graduate I won't need to go with."

_Across the cafeteria_

Ali and Clare walk in. Ali looked around the room for Johnny when she noticed a gorgeous looking guym brown hair, with piercing blue eyes, that she could even see from where she was standing. His face had a little bit of stubble, but it suited him.

"Whose the new guy, and where can I get one of him," Ali said, as she stared at him.

Clare spun her head to where Ali was staring. "Ali....your boyfriend.....remember," she stated.

"Just cause I have Johnny, doesn't mean I can't admire such a fine piece...of boy. It's not like I'm going to do anything. You've got to admit that he's HOT!"

Glances over at him again. At that moment they both caught each others eyes. Clare made herself look away. "Alright he is."

"He could defiantly be the guy to move on with," she squeeled excited at the aspect of the Clare getting a boyfriend.

"A guy like that, couldn't possible like such a plain girl as myself," she stated. Especially if he was talking someone like Decan.

* * *

Clare is walking out of Degrassi, school was over from another day, and for some reason she was glad. She never use to be like this, she use to love coming to school learning. And couldn't wait to come back, for another day.

"Clare," someone hollered out, breaking her from the trance she was in.

"I thought you were going to wait for me after school?" KC said, as he caught up with her.

"Oh I must have forgotten." Truth be told, she had gone to his locker to find him but he was there with Jenna. And she was sure that he probably forgotten of their plans, so she just left. "Sorry."

When had she become such a liar? At first she had been able to bottle up emotions, still able to hang out with them, but then Jenna would make horrible remarks when KC wasn't in the room. Clare couldn't handle anymore, so she made up reasons not to be there, around Jenna. She knew she should tell KC of it, but she was afraid that he wouldn't believe her, and take Jenna's side, and she couldn't bare to lose him, she needed him in her life.

"It's alright, I forgive you," putting his arm around her, as they began to walk to his place.

* * *

Eli walked into the townhouse, "I'm home," he hollered out.

He came into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, placing in on the counter beside the fridge. A note was stiching to the fridge when he went to open it.

_Eli,_

_We had to go dinner with potential clients. Dinners in the fridge, just have to heat it up._

_Love Mom_

He shook his head, and crumpled up the note.

He openned up the fridge poured himself some juice, before heading to his room to start on his homework.

* * *

"So I got a letter from Darcy the other day. She says she's not coming back this summer like promised. She feels that she needs to continue to help out there, that they need her."

"You really miss her," KC said, as he looked over at her.

"Yeah I do. She's been gone for a year and half, and I there are things I want to talk to her about that I don't feel comfortable with my mother."

"Well you've always got me," he smiled.

"I know, but this is more of a girls thing. I just feel like I'm missing out on the bonding the sisters usually do. But I do understand why she wants to stay. She's always loved helping others out, the less fortunate. So KC ever going to share with Jenna about this place?"

"No...she wouldn't understand Clare. She doesn't come from the background that I did."

"Neither am I, but I did."

"But you're different Clare, you're kind, not judgemental. From the day I met you, I felt like you were the only one that understood me," remembering the way she smiled at him that day on the front steps of the school. He pulled himself away from that memory. "To Jenna looks are everything, image is everything."

Clare wanted to ask him why he was with her then, but she didn't want to start a fight. She didn't want him to get all defensive. That side of KC you could never reason with.

"Guess we should get back to this homework, Simpson defiantly would hate if we walked into class with it half down. And defiantly would be surprise if one of those people happened to be Clare."

"You make me sound to be such a goody goody," she laughed.

"That's because you are. But I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled, glancing over at her one last time before turning back to his books.


	3. Meeting

Eli walked into the kitchen, Saturday morning. He had wanted to sleep in, but he was disturbed from his slumber but the constructions going on just outside their home. It wasn't humain to do at such a early hour, especially on a Saturday.

"Hey Eli. Didn't expect to see you at this hour, was just writing you a note," she said putting down the pen.

"Well they're building something just outside this place. Who can sleep through that?" He hadn't gotten to bed until almost 4am. Him a Decan had gone to the hot club above the Dot. And then hung out with Spinner and Peter until 3am, helping them clean up the place a little. If he knew he was going to be woken so early he would have taken the offer to crash on Decan floor.

"Oh I didn't even notice it." Eli rolled his eyes, oblivious to everything. Guess he couldn't be surprised, it was a new thing."I guess I'm just too busy packing the suitcases."

"Suitcase?" she didn't even have to tell him, he knew what was coming next. It was the same thing he heard all the time

"Well your father and I are going to Ottawa on business."

"You mean dad is, and you're joining," saying it rather harshly. It wasn't like she had to go all the time, she just chose to.

"Yes, you know your father isn't around a lot, due to work, this is really the only time I get to spend with him."

"What about me?" Didn't she care that maybe he needed her sometimes? Or was he just a boarder to them.

"Eli, you're almost 18yrs old, I'm sure you'll be fine alone. Don't boys your age usually like the house to yourself so they can invite over certain ladies."

"Mom!" he was so embaressed that his mother actually mention something like that. He wasn't comfortable enough to talk to her about that sort of thing.

"Sorry!" she smiled. "Don't worry we won't be gone long. Just a few days.

* * *

"I need a cheese burger with fries, hold the pickle," Clare shouted to the kitchen, as she brought up her order. It was rather slow for a Saturday afternoon, and she was a little delighted about it. She hadn't gotten much sleep, so she could use a easy, quiet day.

That's when they walked in, Decan and Eli. They sat down at one of her tables. A little smile came over her face, as she remembered last night.

_Someone came up behimd Clare. She could feel his presence, but yet he didn't speak. "You staring there at Ali, cause you know she's taken."_

_He leaned down, his head close to her, whispered, "Why would I stare at her, when I have an Angel right infront of me."_

_Clare's heart fluttered. She spun around to face him, that's when she saw who it was. It was Eli, Decan's friend. She was at lost of words. No guy had ever said something like that to her before._

_"I'm Eli."_

_"I'm Clare."_

_"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around then," he smiled, before walking away._

Clare strolled over to the two, "What can I get for you two?"

"I'd like a plate of fries," Decan said, handing her his menu.

Eli scanned through the menu, "Club sandwich, with honey mustard."

"Anything to drink?"

"Water," they both said.

"Alright, I will be back with your waters."

Eli watched her walk away. There was something about that girl that just stood out. Maybe it was because she seemed so innocent. Whatever it was he felt the need to be near her, to get to know her.

Decan noticed him gazing at the Edwards girl, "Do you have a thing for Clare?"

Looks at his friend, "Maybe...we'll see. I don't really know her yet."

"Well as your friend I feel the need to tell you this, to warn you." It was no secret that she had a thing for KC. Everyone could tell, well except for KC. No, he was blind to the fact.

"Warn me," he didn't understand what he was saying. Why would he need to warned about her? Did she pretend to be innocent, bad was really bad.

"Clare may look like she's a free agent, but she has a best friend, KC that she's been crushing on what seems like forever. So she may seem free, but her heart really isn't."

He knew Decan meant well, but he couldn't help what he felt. And he knew from the moment that they both laid eyes on one another that there was something there. And after the way she looked at him last night, it almost confirmed it.

* * *

"I thought you were going to drop by the club last night," Clare asked KC as they sat at the Dot that night. He had met up with her after she had got off shift.

"I was, but Jenna wanted to go to a party instead." It wasn't something that great. It made him a little uncomfortable being part of his old scene, his old life, the one he tried real hard to stay away from. But Jenna liked it so he went anyways.

"Sounds like you had real loads of fun," she said sarcastically. "Couldn't you have come by yourself?" He had promised her, but what a surprise because of Jenna he broke it. Why did she even rely on his word anymore, most times it didn't mean anything when it came to Jenna at least.

"She's my girlfriend, Clare. I've got to hang out with her sometimes." He couldn't understand why she didn't understand this. Maybe it was because she had never been a relationship before. That sometime you had to put them first.

The way he said that phrase, made her believe like it was an obligation. She began to wonder what made him stay with Jenna, it never seemes like he was really happy with her. He constantly made comments about her. And then it hit her, he wasn't thinking about his feelings for her, but with his pants. Typical guy, she thought. She suddenly became real angry just thinking about it.

Getting up from her seat, "I'm just the best friend, so it doesn't matter if you constantly break plans, or promises." She begins to walk towards the door.

"Clare," he hollered to her. He had never seen her like this before, so mad.

"KC, I keep telling myself it's alright, he'll make it up to me, but I'm just kidding myself."

"Clare wait," but it was too late, she walked out the door. He pounded his fist on the arm of his chair. He was an idiot. He knew she was right, he had taken her for granted.

* * *

Clare tossed her purse onto her bed, and signs into her MSN, hoping KC was on. She wanted to appoligize for snapping at him. She had overreacted. She was just jealous of him and Jenna. She wanted him to see what was right in front of him, to see her. But like she had known for a long time, she wasn't guys type.

An unknown email address pops up. She reconized the name, so she accepted the request.

**Clarebear: How did you get my email?**

**Islandguy: Ali**

**Clarebear: Of course**

Reminder to kill Ali in the morning, she thought. The girl and her plan to make Clare move on. Didn't she see it wasn't that easy. She had never felt about any guy, the way she feels about KC.

**Islandguy: Don't be mad at her, I asked her for it.**

**Clarebear: Why?**

**Islandguy: I told her I thought I should get to know the girl with a face of an Angel.**

Clare was blushing again, just like the other night. How did this guy, she barely knew make her smile like this?

**Clarebear: I highly doubt that.**

He couldn't understand why she didn't believe it. When he looked at her, his saw her eyes shine, and just looking into saw the beauty within her. Which made her even more beautiful then she was on the outside. Then what Decan said came to mind.

**Islandguy: Why do you doubt this? Has that KC made you feel that way?**

Clare didn't like where this was going. How dare this guy, who barely knows her, make judgements that he knows nothing of. She wouldn't justify her life to a stranger. She decided not to reply.

Elie sighed. He knew what he typed probably wasn't the best way to get to know her. Probably make her defessive.

**Islandguy: I'm sorry, I'm out of line.**

**Islandguy: I just don't get why you don't see your beauty.**

**Clarebear: I've never had anyone see me that way. I've been in my sisters shadows for so long. I guess I just don't see myself that way.**

**Islandguy: Well you Clare are beautiful. **

**Clarebear: So Eli, where are you from?**

**Islandguy: Victoria**

**Clarebear: I guess that explains the IM name.**

**Islandguy: Yeah my parents thought it would be great to move to Toronto halfway through my senior. Didn't matter that I had friends **

**and a life there.**

**Clarebear: Harsh. My sister Darcy moved to Kenya her senior year to help out. Leaving everyone, including a boyfriend by. Leaving **

**without much of a good-bye.**

**Islandguy: You must miss her.**

**Clarebear: I do.**

**Clarebear: So tell me Eli, what you into?**

**Islandguy: Writing. It's my greatest passion.**

This guys defiantly wasn't the guy she would have pegged him for. Guess you should never just assume something about someone without getting to know them. She should know, cause a lot of people did it with her.

**Clarebear: What types of books are you into?**

**Islandguy: The classics. I mean there are some good things from our time, but most are nothing like the works of William Blake or Jane Austen.**

**Clarebear: Are you actually admitting to liking the works of Jane Austen?**

He laughed at her reaction, it was the typical reaction, from both genders.

**Islandguy: I'm masculine enough to admit I love her work. She had such passion for a lady who never married herself.**

**Clarebear: I've got to say I'm impressed.**

**Islandguy: So tell me Clare, what are your interests?**

**Clarebear: Well I have a love for Computer Science. Friends and I competed in Botwars last year. I know it sounds geeky, but it's kind **

**of fun.**

**Islandguy: It's not geeky. Just cause you're smart, doesn't make you a geek. I hate when people use that term.**

**Clarebear:Good.**

**Island guy:Our interest shouldn't define out social status, nor do I really think that there should be one. But the society has made it that way. Not just from our time, but from centries ago.**

**Clarebear:Agreed. Guess if we want to make change, then we've start with ourselves.**

Basketball-Star has signed in, popped up on Clare's screen

_**Basketball-Star:Hey Clare, I'm sorry about earlier. I know I shouldn't break plans with you. It's just Jenna has been naging me when I **_

_** have tried to hang with you. And I feel bad because I should want to hang with her, but I can't help but sometime prefering you company over hers.**_

_**Clarebear: I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have flipped out like that at you. You didn't deserve it.**_

**Islandguy:I see that we have the same views. Wanna meet tomorrow for lunch?**

_**Basketball-Star:Wanna come over tomorrow afternoon?**_

Clare stared at her computer. She had two guys wanting to make plans with her tomorrow at the same time. One was a sweet guy, who she shared a lot of interests with, and the other was the guy she had been in love with for over a year. What was a girl to do? She took a deep breath as she tried to decide.

**Clarebear: Eli I would love to, but I already made plans for tomorrow, how about lunch on Monday?**

_**Clarebear: Alright, but I get to choose what we do.**_

**Islandguy: Sounds perfect. Well I have to go, talk to you later.**

Islandguy signed off

_**Basketball-Star: You got it.**_


	4. Pulled Back

KC walked over to his usual table, with Ali and Connor. Usually Jenna would join them she decided to go to the Dot with her cheerleader friends. He was thankful that she hadn't ask him join today, he wasn't in the mood to talk to hang with them; most of the time they just talk about mindless things, most of which he wasn't that interested in.

If he was honest with himself, most of what Jenna was interested, didn't interest him. He didn't have interest in the mall, or hanging out there. He rather spend he day at the skate bowl or work on robot.

Maybe the thing that really attracted him to her was her looks, and her bubbly personality, but that only could take you so far in a relationship. But of course, KC wasn't ready to admit this to himself.

He looked around the cafeteria but Clare didn't seem to be in sight. That was unusual for her, she usually always was with Ali at lunch, if not with him. That's when she saw them walk in. Clare was with a guy he had seen around a few times with Decan, but the name was unknown to him.

KC had a deep urge to know who that guy she was with, he couldn't wait. He nudged Ali while she was eating her food, "Ali, who's that Clare's talking to?"

She put down her burger. "Eli, he just transferred here from BC. And if all goes right, soon he'll be Clare's new boyfriend," she said with great enthusiasm. She wanted nothing more then her friend to be happy, to have someone. Instead of being sad, as she pined over someone who was already taken.

Something about the way Ali said 'Soon he'll be Clare's NEW BOYFRIEND' didn't sit well with him, and he couldn't understand why. "Ali, she barely knows the guy. I think you're jumping the gun slightly."

"I doubt that, Eli asked me for her email address, practically begged me," maybe over exaggerating a little. She didn't care, she hope it got to him, maybe a little jealous. "He's defiantly crushing on her," she beamed in delight. She was already planning out things they could do as a couple with her and Johnny.

"Doesn't mean Clare likes him." KC didn't think so. He was with her yesterday, and not anytime did she mention him, wouldn't mention a guy if you liked him. She couldn't like a guy she barely knew. No Clare like to analyze everything before jumping into it. He wasn't ready to believe that Clare would just rushing into anything. It took her months to decide that it was time to stop wearing her old school uniform, and that was just clothes. No with a guy she would to take even more time, wouldn't she, he thought.

"Trust me, if she doesn't already, it won't be long before she does."

KC looked over at the two, at them laughing, his blood began to boil inside of him. He looked at Eli, this guy wasn't right person for dating her, this guy was more someone he could see her sister dating.

Ali watched KC stare at the two. She smirked. She knew he was jealous, even if he wouldn't admit it. He had taken Clare for granted, believing she would always be there, never seeing her as an actual girl, who would one day move on. She delighted in the fact that he would never have to suffer, a feel what Clare had been feeling for sometime.

_Across the cafeteria_

"So Ms. H has recruited me to be the editor and chief for the Grapevine, to bring it back to life, and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining the paper?" He really hoped she would say yes, because that would mean working close together. And the more time he got with her the better, he thought. He was determined to get to know this girl, get closer.

She had never thought of writing before. At home she wrote stuff in her notebook, but she had never shown anyone, well beside KC. Maybe this would be the way to branch out from the same old, boring routine. She smiled, "Okay, on one condition, it's anonymous."

Eli stared at her, "Why?"

"Cause I want people to really read it, not glance by it when they see who wrote it."

It did make sense, he thought. Some people were shallow enough not to read stuff if they didn't like the person, instead of seeing what they have to say, and see if its really worth the view. Maybe this would be the right way to revamp this newspaper. "You've got it."

* * *

"Hey Clare," KC said as he came up to her locker. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I haven't seen much of you outside class." Even though it had only been a few days, he missed her. His day didn't feel right if he hadn't talk to her at least once.

She spun around, "I'm sorry. I've been real busy on a project I'm working on. I guess I have been away lately." She felt bad, it was only last week she was freaking out at him for the same thing, and now she had gone and done it. She had never meant for it to happen, but starting off the new and improved edition had been a little harder than expected.

"It's alright Clare, I just have missed you."

And at sprit of those words, Clare melted. He said exactly what she wanted him to say. She had once again been sucked in to the KC black hole. "How about we go to the movies tonight, my treat, and I'll even let you pick one of those stupid comedies."

KC gave her the famous, Gunther grin, the one that made her melt on the spot. "Sounds perfect. Well I've got practice, see you later tonight," kissing her on the cheek before heading towards the gym.

Clare stared at him as he walked away. She wanted to squeal with delight. He had just kissed her, okay it was on the cheek, but she didn't care, cause it sent tingles down her body.

* * *

Eli sat at a table in the Food Court, waiting on Decan, he was over a half hour late.

Walking up to the table, with someone at his heels, "Sorry, Fi decided to tag along, and she had to get ready."

"Hey…I couldn't go to the movies in sweats," she defended herself. She looked over at Eli, he defiantly wasn't like most guys she had met over the years. He was polite, kind, and defiantly not trying to get into her pants. She was defiantly digging the rugged look he had going on.

"Where's Anya?" Eli asked Decan. She was originally suppose to be coming with them.

"Oh her and I are no longer dating," he stated as if it was no big deal. Eli hadn't been there long to know that he didn't stay with girls that long.

Fiona just grinned. Another girl hurt by her brother. If it had been anyone else she would be appalled but this. By this was typical Decan, never allowing a girl too close. If they don't get too close then he doesn't get too hurt. And they both knew sometimes it was easier that way, when they knew that most times they wouldn't stay in the same spot too long.

"No date for you tonight, Fi?" Eli asked.

"Well seeing as I dragged my butt off the couch to spend it with you too, no," she joked. "There's no getting rid of me tonight boys, so don't even try."

"I never mind you tagging along Fi." And it was actually the truth. Decan knew that no matter where they were, he could always count on Fiona. And he actually enjoyed hanging out with her, she was his other half, the only one who knew him inside out.

"Me either," Eli said. He thought of her a interesting character, defiantly not like most at Degrassi students.

* * *

"Who comes to a movie and makes out?" Clare asked, she watched the two sitting three rows ahead of them. "I mean why waste $20 on a movie you're not even going to watch," she laughed.

"Maybe they don't have anywhere else to do it," referring that most times that's what him and Jenna do, as he couldn't take her back to his place.

Clare stared at him, and saw the look on his face. Her eyes grew, "Oh you so do that KC. Why not her place?" knowing that Jenna didn't know about his home life.

"Because we can't always be alone there, without her family checking up on us? Here no one bothers you, plus most people actually watch the movie, not notice us," referring to her staring at the two rather then the screen."

"I can't help it, they're right in front of us, almost blocking the view."

"True," he laughed. He threw popcorn at them, soon Clare followed his lead.

* * *

"That's the last time I let you two choose the movie, that was so lame," Fi said as they walked out of the theatre.

"It wasn't that bad," Decan said.

"Please I saw Eli nod off a few times. If it was a good movie, he wouldn't be falling asleep."

"Decan, she's right man, it was sort of lame. They showed the best scenes in their trailer."

"Fine, it was. What do you two want to do?"

"How about we go to the Dot for coffee?" Fi suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I could use a cup of joe to wake me up," Eli replied.

Just as they were about to walk out the door, Eli heard familiar giggle, he looked back. There Clare was, in KC's arms, as he tickled her. His heart dropped. Here was the girl he liked, hanging with the guy she liked, but the only difference was her best friend was already taken.

He began to wonder what was so special about this KC. Did they have something going on that no one knew? No that couldn't be, he thought, Clare defiantly wasn't like that.

Would she ever give up on the chance with KC, and give someone else a try? To him this girl deserved better then this. She deserved someone who looked at her the same way she looked at them. Someone who would treat her like the Princess she was.

Decan noticed that Eli wasn't following, he looked back to see that he was standing there. He glanced over to what he was watch. He shook his head. "Eli come on man, don't worry about those two."

Eli complied, but didn't say a word as he followed him.


	5. Moving Forward

Eli had been looking for Clare all lunch hour. He needed her to help him finish off the new format for the Grapevine. She had promised to meet him in the MI Lab, but she never showed.

That's when he noticed someone familiar sitting alone in the Zen Garden. He went over to the door, and entered, sitting down beside her, "You didn't meet me in the MI Lab."

Clare glanced over, "Oh, sorry. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Anything you'd care to share?" he asked, hoping she would open up to him. He hated to see her like this.

"No," staring back out the windows.

Eli noticed that she wasn't looking at him, and he followed her eyes to what she was staring at. That's when he seen the two, Jenna and KC flirty in the hall by Clare's locker. He looked back at her, and saw the hurt in her eyes. He knew it then that the other night meant something to her, more then it had done to him.

His heart went out to this broken girl, whose emotions were continued to be toyed with. He needed to know why she continued to put herself through this. She was worth so much more then this. "Why do you keep crushing on a guy that doesn't seem to feel the same way? You deserve a guy that's going to look at you the way you deserve to be looked at. Someone who notices how your eyes light up when they're around; someone who notices the way you get nervous in a crowd, and need someone to put your arm around you to re-ensure you; someone who notices just how beautiful you are."

Clare was stunned at those words. She wanted to smile, but at the same time she thought he had a lot of nerve asking her something like that. How she lived her life was none of his business? She jumped to her feet, "You know nothing about KC and My relationship," she roared.

"I know that you eagerly await the day that he will dump Jenna, and see you more then a friend. But what if that never happens, what if you sit here waiting for a guy that may never come, and miss out on a guy who already see that in you," he said as he gazed into he eyes.

"Him and Jenna are all wrong for one another, she doesn't know the real him, because he doesn't show that to anyone but me."

"That may be so. But that doesn't mean that will stop him from choosing someone else over you again."

Clare slumped back down onto the bench. She knew Eli was right, but she was unsure if she was ready to believe it. She loved KC, and the thought of letting him go, hurt.

Eli put his arm around her, "You're going to find a great guy Clare, someone that is going to love you for just you."

Clare looked into his eyes, something drew her to him, maybe it was his kind words, or the look in his eyes, but before she knew it, her lips were on his.

Eli pulled back slowly, wondering if this was a dream. When she was sitting there staring back at him, he knew it was real. "I'm sorry."

Clare smiled, "Why are you apologizing, I'm the one that kissed you. And to be honest, it was kind of nice." She hadn't expected to feel the way she did about it. This feeling was so unexpected. She didn't expect to feel like this for anyone but KC, but here she was, sitting next toe Eli, and she had butterflies in her stomach after sharing that kiss. Had her wanting to do it again.

Eli smiled. Had he heard her right. Before he could say anything the bell went.

Clare stood up, and grabbed his hand. "Walk me to class?"

"I'd love to," he smiled. As he led her out of the Garden, down the hall.

* * *

"So I seen that Eli walked you to class, I need details," Alli squealed, as Clare sat down beside her. She was stoked at the thought of Clare having a boyfriend. That meant that they could double date.

"Well he came looking for me when I didn't show at MI Lab today. I was in the Zen Garden. He told me to stop crushing after a guy who didn't see me--"

"I've been telling you that forever." Wondering how he got her to listen when she never could. Well she'd listen too if a guy that looked like that said it to her.

"But he said it in such a sweet way. Of course I got mad at first, but when I looked him in the eyes, something drew me to him."

"Oh my goodness you KISSED HIM!"

"Shhhh…" not wanting the whole class to know. "Yes," she whispered.

Alli beamed with glee, "Was he a good kisser?"

"Yes, unbelievable,' she smiled. "I didn't think when I kissed him I'd feel the way I did, but I did." She had been so occupied by her feelings for KC that she hadn't noticed the ones that had began to develop for Eli.

"So are you two dating?" begging for my details. For once they had a lot more in common then just school.

"I'm not sure, we haven't really talked about that yet. We'll see," she smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy.

* * *

Eli came up behind Clare in the Dot, extending his out in front of her, with a pink Gerber Daisy in his hand, "For you my lady."

Clare lit up, put the flower to her face to smell it. "This is sweet." She hadn't expected him to give her something.

He sat down beside her, "Well I had to do something thoughtful for our first date." He gazed over at her, he had never seen her look so beautiful. "You look beautiful."

Clare smiled, as she looked over at him. "Thanks." She quickly became shy, and looked away. She still got embarrassed by compliments, she wasn't use to them, unless they were by family members.

"There's no need to get shy around me just because we're on a date, doesn't mean everything has to change." Well besides the fact that he could hold her hand, and kiss her, but he didn't want her to feel she needed to act a certain why. He had fallen for her, and who she was inside and out.

"Sorry, I've just never been on a date before. Most guys aren't lining up to go out with me, that was all my sister."

"Well anyone who can't get past the stereotypical cliché of who they think is acceptable to date, isn't worth your time anyways. You're beautiful Claire, and not just on the outside, but in the inside too." Beauty on the outside fade, but the beauty in the inside lasts.

Clare face began to get red, "Where did you come from? I thought only guys like you existed in the movies." She was beginning to believe she was living in a Fairytale, and that Eli was really her Prince.

"Guys like me do exist, I just guess is more rare then it use to be." Eli smiled as he watched her. This girl had a radiant beam about her, and she didn't even know it. If this went further then this date, he'd make sure she knew.

* * *

KC walked down the hall, searching for Clare. Clare had promised to help him out with his studies during the weekend, but she never showed. It wasn't like her to skip out on him. He had been worried about her, but when he called her house, her mom assured him that she was fine, that she had met up with a friend.

As he strolled around the corner, that's when he seen them. Clare was standing inches away from Eli. And Eli was leaning against the locker just staring at her. She began to giggle, smacking him playfully.

His mind began racing; when did Clare ever flirt? This wasn't her normal behaviour. She wasn't the type to just hang off boys like this.

That's when it happen, Eli leaned down and kissed Clare. He waited for Clare to push him away, but she never did. His heart sunk. What was happening? Something deep inside him raged.

He tried to rationalize with himself, he should be happy that his best friend was happy. But something inside him wouldn't let him. Instead of going to talk to her about her skipping out on him, he stormed off in a huff. Pounding the locker on the left of him. Pounding so hard, he heard

"Hi KC," Jenna said, as she walked up to him.

KC didn't hear her, he had to many things going through his brain at the moment. He stormed off past her.

Jenna stood there, watching him walk away, wondering what had gotten him in such a horrible mood. Wondering if she had done something wrong. Wondering if she should be worrying about their relationship?


	6. Jealousy?

KC stared down at his test. He couldn't concentrate on it, he kept on thinking about that kiss, that Clare shared with Eli. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. But he wasn't jealous, he continue to tell himself. He was just looking out for Clare. Eli's new best friend was Declan, and that was never a good sign. Declan, may have everyone fooled, but not him. He saw through the fake persona that he protrude. So if Eli was hanging with him, it couldn't be good.

He had to concentrate, he screamed to himself. He couldn't afford to fail, failing would mean no basketball, and he just couldn't give that up. It was his form of release, get out his aggressions.

The final bell rang, the day was over. But KC didn't jump up and rush out like he usually did. He quickly looked over his test, hoping that answers were enough to get a descent grade.

Clare noticed that he wasn't rushing off, as he had usually done today when she had went to talk with him. Maybe she could finally find out what was bugging him. She couldn't remember having a fight with him in the last little while.

"Hey KC," Clare said, sitting in the seat next to him.

KC didn't speak though, he just stood up, and took his paper to the front, before heading for the door.

"You can't keep avoiding me," Clare said as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

"No, but I can try," tearing his arm away from her. He couldn't look at her without thinking of that kiss.

She beginning to get quite frustrated with him, with his lack of interest in working this out. "Why are you being like this?

"Why….why," he ranted, spinning around. "You were suppose to help me with my studies, but once again you ditch me for Eli."

Clare clench her fists, he was so hypercritical, "And you haven't ditched me for your girlfriend. There have been plenty of times that I have sat and waited for you, only to find out that you took off with Jenna. So don't give me that crap."

KC didn't know that to say, because he knew she was right. And he had nothing else to come back with.

"You're just upset because I have a boyfriend now, so I won't be there at your beck and call when you feel convenient time to pencil me in."

"That's not true." He couldn't believe she said that. He took the time to hang out with her. Where was all this anger coming from? He may have skipped out on her a few times, but he was always there for her when she needed a friend. He grabbed her, facing her to look at him, "Clare, you're my best friend, I always make time for you. But since Eli has come along, even before you two were together, you've left me feeling as I had to buy my time with you."

"You're unbelievable! It's alright for you to make me feel that way, but when you're the one on the other end, you don't like it. Get over yourself KC," pushing past him.

"Oh going to run to Eli, tell him you're feelings got hurt. Ah poor '_PERFECT_' Clare, can't take any form of criticism."

Clare didn't say anything, she just scurried off; She refused to stoop to his level. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't look back, wouldn't let him see that his words had gotten to her.

KC watched as Clare walked away. Kicking himself for the horrible words that he had said to his best friend. He had let his jealousy get the best of him, of course he would just say that it was hate for Eli.

* * *

Eli came over to Clare's locker. She didn't look like the same girl he had to walked to class just over an hour ago. Her face was blotchy, and she looked rather upset.

"Clare, what's wrong?"

Clare didn't say anything. If she told him, he'd only go after KC, and even though she hated him right now, she couldn't bare for her boyfriend to hate him too.

Eli asked again. But again got the same response. He was beginning to wonder if he had done something wrong. Had he said something that had offended her? "Did I do something wrong?"

Clare couldn't let him think that. She spun around, "No. Alli and I had a little of a disagreement, no biggie," she lied.

"Are you sure?"

Pulling him in closer, "Yes," she said putting on a fake smile. "Don't worry about it. How about we go to the Dot, and I buy you a coffee, and we can get started on the newest issue of the grapevine."

"Sound perfect," he smiled, grabbing a hold of her hand, as they begin to walk down the hall. "Tomorrow the 1st new edition comes out, and I'm a little nervous about how others will react to it."

"I'm sure they're going to love it. You did a wonderful job revamping it."

"Well thanks to the lovely lady standing next to me.

* * *

Alli noticed KC sitting alone in the corner, staring at the new love birds. She felt for him, well a little at least. Though she doesn't condone what he did to her best friend, she had to feel for him a bit. He was so clueless when it came to his own heart. Just looking at him, she knew that he was jealous of Clare and Eli, but knew that he wasn't ready to admit that. Cause admitting that would mean that he's been hiding away behind Jenna, hiding his true feelings.

"Hey," Alli said, as she sat in front of him, at his table.

"Hey," not taking his eyes off the two across the room.

"What you looking at?" even though she already knew the answer.

"Clare. I can't believe she's dating that guy," he scowled.

"Why? He's a nice guy."

"Come on he's friends with Declan, he can't be that great."

Alli rolled her eyes. "Declan may be his friend, but that doesn't mean he's like him. I've come to know him, and he's a really nice guy, and he treats her well."

"Well isn't good enough. She deserves the best."

Alli tried to contain herself. Did he not listen what was coming out of his mouth? "Well since she's your best friend, couldn't you be a little bit supportive. She's done that same with Jenna." Knowing fair well what Clare thought about the couple together.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind. I've got to go meet Johnny. Just think about it," she said getting up from her table.

KC didn't understand what she meant on Clare being supportive over Jenna, but didn't have much time to think about before Jenna came bouncing over to him. "I missed you today. I didn't see you at lunch."

Looking at her, "Sorry I had a lot on my mind."

"Does this have any reason to do with why your ignored me this morning in the hall?" she needed to know if she was doing anything wrong.

"Sorry I must not have heard you. Like I said I've had a lot going on in my mind."

"Everything alright with us," she said in a worried tone.

Grabbing a hold of her hand, smiling, "Everything is fine with us. It's never been more perfect."

"Then something going on at home?" she asked. Knowing even if there was he probably would talk about it/ He never talked about home, his parents. She didn't even know where he lived. Which was odd considering they were dating. At first she use to ask, but he would change the subject, so after a while she stopped asking.

"No. Clare and I had a fight. We both said some awful things."

"Aww that's to bad KC," but in the back of her she was happy. That meant that Clare wouldn't be jeopardizing her boyfriends time away from her.

Jenna noticed that Clare had step away to the bathroom "Excuse me."

_In the Bathroom_

Jenna stood at the mirror pretending to fix her make-up. Waiting for Clare to emerge from the stall.

As Clare walked out of the stall, "Good to see that you finally got your own boyfriend, so that you can stay away from mine. Though I'm not sure why a hot guy like Eli, would want with such a plain girl as yourself."

Proving to Jenna that her jabs don't affect her, "Well I'm not sure why a smart guy like KC would fall for an air-head like you, but he did."

Jenna's eyes flared. She thought that this girl had a lot of nerve talking to her like that. "You know the only reason KC hangs out with you for your smarts. You help him out with his studies, he stays on the basketball team."

Clare tried not to laugh at him, "That would make sense if I hadn't been friends with him prior to you coming alone, and if KC wasn't in the gifted program at Degrassi. The only reason that his grades have gone down is because he's with the likes of you."

Clare didn't give Jenna time to say anything more; she walked out the door with a grin on her face. She felt librated. She had finally stood up to the likes of Jenna and it felt good. From now on, she was determined to not let anyone else walk all over her.


	7. Another Girl?

Eli sat at home, alone, starring at his computer. Thinking about what to write.

_Dear Samantha,_

_I'm miss you. Things just aren't the same without you here. There's no one here to help void those lonely nights that I have. I try to pretend that's it's alright, that it doesn't matter that I'm on my own, but it's a lie. I just wish you were here with me._

_The rents will never change, they keep saying they will, but you know them and their promises. They don't mean anything. I can't wait for the year to end so that I can get away from them._

_I'm glad to hear that everything is going great for you. I told you, you'd do great. You just had to believe it too._

_I have so much more to tell you, please phone me._

_Luv Eli_

He looked all around. There was nothing but silence. He should be use to it after all this time, but he wasn't.

His was broken from his trance when he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly ran to the door, putting a smile on his face. "Hi."

* * *

KC sat alone in his room, on his bed. Books in hand, trying to finish his English assignment. He had tried earlier at the Dot, but Jenna had kept him from doing any of it. He needed to improve his grade in the class if he wanted to stay on the basketball team, not to mention in the gifted program. Plus he didn't want to give the judge any reason to send him somewhere else, away from a place he actually felt he belonged.

He heard a knock on his door. Jumped up to get it. "Hi."

* * *

Clare stood on the other side of the door. Unsure whether she should be here. She hadn't been invited. Even after trying to convince no to knock, she put her hand up to the door, and knocked.

"Hi," she heard him say.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Surprised to see her on the other side of the door. He hadn't expected her to be on the other side of the door.

"Nice to see when I'm wanted," she joked. "I got your email."

"Sam, I just sent that," Eli said. Still baffled to see her in front of him. She was suppose to be across the country, not in Toronto.

"I know," she laughed. "I thought you could use me. Plus I totally missed you."

Embracing her, "I missed you too."

"So are you going to invite me in or are we going to be standing in this hallway all night."

"Alright come in," opening the door wider so that she could pass him. While he took her luggage. "So aren't you suppose to be back home, in school?"

"Yes and No."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I'm suppose to be there, but I kind of decided not to complete for the semester."

"What do you mean not you're finishing the semester?"

"I just wasn't happy there."

"But you told me that everything was going good there, that everything was starting to fly there."

She sat down on the couch, hugging her legs against her, "I lied. I didn't want you to worry about me, while you're here. It's just not what I expected. It's not what I want to do."

"So what are you going to do now.":

"Well for now I'm going to stay here, with you until I figure it all out. That way you won't have to be alone in this giant condo."

Eli smile, leaning against her, "I'd love that."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" KC asked, surprised to see Clare standing in front of him.

"I wanted to apologize for the horrible things that I said."

"I'm sorry too. I guess we just need to adjust to us both having someone. It really is something new for the both of us. I guess will take time to adjust."

"Yeah it is. But no matter what, can we always stay friend?"

"Of course. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"True, there wouldn't be anyone to kick your butt in gear," she laughed. She notices the textbooks on his bed. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to catch up on my studies. Stuff that Jenna doesn't think that are too important."

Another reason he needed to get rid of her, Clare thought. But she wouldn't share her opinion, no she would be supportive of him. "Want some help?"

KC glances over at her, and sees that smile he loves. His heart flutters, but he ignores it. He smiles back, "That would be nice."

* * *

Alli was sitting in the corner, in the Dot, awaiting her brother to pick her up. She heard the door chime, so looked up hoping that he brother had finally made it. She had been waiting over half hour for him.

Eli walked in instead, but he wasn't alone, he had a girl. A girl that she had never seen before. He eyes widened at the thought at what this meant.

All she could think was poor Clare. The first guy she sees, and he's cheating already.

She carefully watched their every move, watching for them to hold hands, or kiss something that was more proof then him just hanging with a girl she didn't know.

She had to tell someone. She had to protect Clare. She picked up her phone, "Hey it's Alli. I know we don't usually phone one another, but I need help with a situation."

* * *

"Hey Clare," KC said, as he walked into her room. Her mom had let him in. She had finally gotten a liking for KC, seeing past his past mistakes. She didn't treat him like a criminal anymore. She saw the real him, and actually apoligized for the way she had treated him in the past, which meant a lot to him.

"Hey." she said as she looked up from the computer. She had been working on her latest column for the Grapevine. She was amazed how well the students had taken the first one. She was right, they do pay attention more when they don't know the writer behind it. " Need more help with some school work?"

"No. I think we need to talk," sitting on the edge of the bed.

She didn't like his tone. She feared to what he was about to tell her. Something in his tone made her realize that it wasn't anything good.

He took a deep breath. As much he didn't like Eli and Clare together, he didn't want to see her hurt either. "Alli called me. She was at the Dot. She saw Eli with another girl."

Clare shook her head, he was mistaken. "No. Eli's not like that." She had to make herself believe that she couldn't fall for someone like that. Especially after all those things he said to her about crushing on a guy that was taken. A guy who seemed to be concerned by that, couldn't just go and cheat on her. Cause that's way worse then KC making her believe there was a chance for them.

"Did he tell you he was hanging out with some girl? Alli says she didn't know who this girl was."

"No…." she didn't know what to say. Rage was boiling up inside her. "You're lying. Alli would have told me herself if this happened. You're a LIAR," she screamed.

KC wouldn't fight her back. He would stay strong, stand his ground, even if her comments hurt. He wouldn't lie about something like this. "He's not good enough for you Clare?"

She wouldn't hear of it anymore, she wouldn't have the guy that has hurt her the most ruin the best thing that's happened to her. "Well guess what, you're opinion doesn't matter to me anymore! Now GET OUT!!!!" she shouted.


	8. Is it True?

"Morning," Eli said as he walked into the kitchen. Samantha was standing at the stove, making French toast. The smell hit his nose as soon as he came closer. "You're making me favourite." She still remembered, he thought.

"Of course, we use to always have it on Saturdays," she said, smiling at him.

"That feels like forever. And yet I've only been in Toronto for just over a month." It really did feel like him and his family had been there a lot longer.

"Well maybe it has, I mean I was off at college, we didn't see one another as often."

"True. So what do you want to do today?" He would wanted to show her around the place, have her get familar with the town, seeing as she was going to be staying a while.

"Well I could meet these friends of your that you've been telling me about."

"Ummmm…." not sure he was ready for that.

"Are you ashamed of me?" wondering why he seemed like he didn't want her to meet anyone.

"No. It's just I haven't told any of them much about my past. They don't know anything about you."

"Really?" she was beginning to wonder why. Why was he hiding everything that made him. "Why?"

"I don't know. I mean back home things were bad at home, but I had my friends to count on. Here I'm just not sure I'm ready for them to know, not sure if they would understand. You know teens, the moment they hear that there is limit supervision, they want you to throw a party, and you and I both know I'm not one for that." He wanted to pretend so bad that he had a normal family life, with parents who actually wanted to spend time with you.

"But you can't be afraid to let them in." She knew him. He was afraid of getting hurt, like the way his parents hurt him.

He knew she was right, she was always right, "Oh how I've missed you," he said embracing her. She was the one person in his life he had been always able to count on.

* * *

Clare was pacing back and forth Alli's room. "Who is this girl, and why wouldn't he tell me about her?"

"I don't know," Alli said softly. She had never seen her friend so worked up. But she was unsure what to say to help out. She didn't have enough expierence with boys to know that they were so dumb at times,

She stopped, and spun around, facing Alli, "I mean it could be innocent, right?" begging her friend to agree with her.

"Yes. But even so, he should still tell you, you are his girlfriend. Maybe you need to talk to him," believing it was better to find out the truth then to keep yourself left wondering. The more time you leave it the more it eats your brain, and the more you begin to think up other things.

"I can't do that. If it's innocent, then he will think I don't trust him. And I want to trust him." She just didn't know if after this she could.

Taking a deep breath, "I'm not saying it isn't innocent, but if you don't talk to him how will you ever know what is the truth?"

"Maybe I could Holly J to find out, she likes to get into other people's business, plus she may already have the scoop."

"If you say so," thinking that this may be a bad idea.

* * *

"KC where are you going?" Jenna asked, as she walked into the Dot, and he was walking out of there. "I thought we were going to spend that day together?" He was always running off lately, and it was getting on her last nerves.

He turned around, but he was still slowly walking away, "I'm sorry something came up." He needed to get to the bottom of this mystery girl. He needed to prove to Clare that he wasn't a liar. He couldn't let this guy hurt her.

"Like what?"

"It's none of your business."

"This has to do with Clare, doesn't it." she was the one who seemed to get his attention a lot lately. Even after she annouced her new boyfriend. He didn't say anything, but his silence said everything. _"_KC, I'm getting pretty tired of you chasing after Clare. I'm your girlfriend, not her! Can't you see that she doesn't want you?" Why couldn't he just let her be? She had someone, why couldn't he accept that?

He had enough of her, he wouldn't let her control him anymore, "Get over yourself. Clare's my best friend, and I refuse to let someone like Eli make a fool of her," he shouted.

"Clare is a big girl, she can take care of herself," she roared. He couldn't believe she had the nerve, he had ever right to be worried about her, to protect her. Someone had to.

"Do you not care about anyone but yourself?" It was a light bulb had went off in his head, and he was finally seeing Jenna in a new light, see her for what she was. "No I guess you don't. Cause if you're not centre of attention, it doesn't matter. Well you know what I'm done."

"Done?" Did he really just say they were done, she thought. If anyone was to say it, it was her. No one breaks up with Jenna, it's the other way around.

"Yeah, we're through," were the last words he said, as he ran off he heard her scream with anger. Those words felt liberating, it felt like a weight had been taken off of him, and it felt good.

* * *

Samantha was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels, waiting for Eli to be done in the shower so she could jump in. When she heard a knock on the door. She didn't think Eli was expecting anyone, as they had a day planned to hang out in town, and no one knew about her quite yet.

"Hi," she said, answering the door.

KC stood there staring at the girl before him. The anger in him began to boil. Not only he cheating on her, but she was at his house answer the door. "Is Eli here?" He would yell at this girl, no he'd leave that for Eli. Who knows, this girl before him may be as clueless about his other relationship, as Clare is about her.

"Yeah, but he's in the shower," she smiled. "Can I help you?"

"No," he said as he began to back away. He soon disappeared down the hall. His heart began to ache for Clare. She didn't deserve this, she was an amazing girl. Now that he seen it with his own eyes, he had to try to talk to Clare himself, he had to tell her what he saw.

* * *

"So Christopher and Manuela are engaged?" Samantha said, as her and Eli walked down the street.

Eli's eyes grew. Christopher was a friend from school, one of his best friends to be exact. But it had been a while since they had spoke. And he felt bad for that, but he had been so busy adjusting to life in Toronto, that he had forgotten about the ones he left behind. "Really. He's still in high school?"

"I know. But he assures everyone that she's the girl for him. Even if they've only known one another 9 months. You know he told me, that she actually use to go to Degrassi when she lived in Toronto."

"It really is a small universe after all." He wondered if anyone of his friends knew of her.

Clare stood across the street, she saw the two walking closer to her. She was in shock, she couldn't bring herself to move her feet, to walk away. KC was right, and she really dreaded that thought. She hadn't wanted him to be right, cause that meant she would have to apoligize for the horrible things she said, and that he was right when he said that Eli wasn't good enough for her, cause she wanted him to be. She wanted him to be the one to heal her already broken heart.

Eli saw Clare standing before him, and locked eyes with her. He saw the look of hurt written across her face. He began to panic. This wasn't a good thing. "Clare," he said nervously.


	9. Truth comes out

"**How could you?" Clare yelled. People on the streets began to stare, but she didn't care. She was too mad at Eli. How could he cheat on her, or was it the other way around, was he cheating with her. She was so confused.**

**Eli was at lost for words he didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what was happening.**

**When she didn't get her answer she was sure she knew what it meant. "Your silence says everything," Clare said, and began to walk away. Tears trickled down her face. She wasn't suppose to cry over another guy again, she had promised herself, but here she was, just doing just that.**

"**No Clare, wait," Eli yelled out. He didn't want to see her leave like this.**

"**So I take it that's the Clare you been telling me about," Samantha said, as she watched Eli watch her walk away. He looked so sad, and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. The girl didn't know what was going on, she had misinterpreted something, for something it wasn't. "Why don't you go after her, explain everything."**

**Eli turned back to Sam, "No, she needs time to cool off. If I go now, she will be even mad for not telling her everything before. And I want to be able to explain."**

"**Okay, it's your choice," she smiled slightly, showing support. But she knew that he should have actually run after her. That they should just let things stay the way they were. A girl needs to know he cares.**

* * *

**Clare was crying, as she sat in the park, on a swing. She had no one to talk to. She couldn't talk to Darcy because she wasn't here, and she couldn't talk to KC because she didn't want to hear him say that he was right about Eli.**

**Why did she always fall for the wrong guys? It wasn't fair! For once she would like to get something right.**

**She began to pump her legs as she swung on the swing. The more angrier she got over the situation the harder she began to pump. **

**KC walked down the street. He had gone to Clare's home to talk with her. But she wasn't there, and her mom wasn't sure where she had gone. He glanced over to the movement he saw.**

**There she was swinging away on the swing. They use to come here all the time when he would sneak out after curfew, on days he needed someone to talk to. It was when they began to get close.**

"**Clare," he called out.**

"**I don't want to talk," she said in a cold tone.**

"**Clare I know you think I'm lying, but I'm not. I went there today to confront him about it, and she was there, she answered the door."**

"**Are you trying to make this worse?"**

**What was she talking about, he thought. Did she see for herself?**

**Clare stopped pumping, and she slowly came to a stop. In a soft voice, you could hear it trembled, "I witnessed on the road today, and he couldn't even deny it."**

**KC ran to her side, and embraced her, "Oh Clare, I'm so sorry."**

"**I'm so stupid to think someone like him would ever like a girl like me. I'm plain, a nerd, defiantly not a guys type."**

"**Clare that's not true." Forcing her to look at him, he wanted her to hear him say it, to believe it's true. "You're beautiful, funny, smart, amazing. And if a guy doesn't like you for that, then they're not worth it."**

**Clare's heart fluttered. Those were the words she had been waiting for KC to say to her forever. No, she couldn't fall into this trap again. KC had Jenna, and she refused to go back to things how they use to be. Her hoping for things to change between them, for him to see her in a new light. She knew better now, that never happens. She's always left disappointed.**

**Clare backed away from him, "I've got to go." **

**KC was left dumbfounded to what had just happened. Did he say something wrong? **

* * *

**Eli waiting on Clare's stairs awaiting for her to come home. He wasn't going anywhere until he had the chance to talk to her.**

* * *

**Alli saw Samantha walk into the Dot, this time she was alone. This girl made her sick. She hated girls like her. Girls who steal other girl's boyfriends. And she was going to make sure she knew what she thought of her.**

**Alli walked up to her, "I don't know who you think you are, but you stay away from Eli. He has a girlfriend."**

"**I know," she laughed.**

"**And I'm not talking about you," getting into her face.**

"**I know," she said. This was the second person today to think that. **

"**Yet you're with him."**

**Samantha couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "I'm not with him."**

"**Uh Oh," she thought. "But then….."**

* * *

**Clare saw Eli sitting on her front steps. "What are you doing here?" she aid coldly. **

**Eli hated to see her so sad, "I needed to talk with you."**

**She didn't want to see his face, but at the same time she needed to know something. "Why did you pretend to like me, was it some sort of game between you and Declan?"**

**It hurt him to hear those words from his mouth, that she didn't know him, trust him. But at the same time he could see her point of view, he hadn't been fully honest with her, about his past. "I didn't pretend to like you." **

"**Well then tell me how you're with me, but her also. But she gets to come into you're home, and you haven't once invited me?"**

**Eli wondered how she knew that. Then he remembered Samantha saying someone had dropped by well he was in the shower. "Clare, Samantha's my sister."**

**Clare's jaw dropped. Sister? He had never mentioned anything about a sibling before. "What?"**

"**She dropped in on me last night. I hadn't expected her. She quit school, and not sure what she's going to do, so she thought she'd come see her little brother."**

"**Why haven't you told me about her?" she was hurt that he didn't tell her about his family.**

"**Clare we haven't been together long. My family is complicated. It's not like your family." She had the family that he had always dreamed for.**

"**It's not perfect."**

**Eli took a deep breathe. It was scary opening up about this, but it made it a little easier knowing that it was Clare. "My parents have always put their needs above anyone else's. Samantha has always been the one to take care of me, been there for me. Our parents don't think of us as children most days, more as someone they provide a place to stay. They don't stay a home a lot, my dad travels a lot on business, and my mother goes with him. So most of our life we've learned to fend for ourselves. When we moved my parents promised they'd be home more, but it hasn't happened yet."**

**Clare's heart went out to Eli. She couldn't imagine what it was like. Cause her parents have always been caring, a protective, more so then they should. But she didn't care, cause at least she knew it meant they cared. **

**She was beginning to realize that KC and Eli were a whole lot more a like then she thought. "I'm sorry to hear that. But I want you to know that you can always count on me. I'll be here for you always."**

"**Thanks Clare. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sam."**

"**It's okay. Can we start over?"**

"**Yeah. I'd like that," he smiled.**

" **Lets be honest with one another from now on, no holding back."**

"**Okay," he stared into her eyes, smiling, before leaning in for a kiss.**

**Things were going to be just alright between the two of them.**

**KC stood at the corner of the street. His heart sunk. Did Clare just let this jerk back into her life? No this wasn't suppose to happen. This was his Clare. After today, at the park he realized something, and he had come over here to finally tell her how he felt, and now that was all ruined. **


	10. The Break Up

"So word on the street is KC & Jenna broke up?" Alli said, walking up to Clare and Eli Monday morning, as they climb the entrance stairs.

"KC didn't mention anything to me." Not once had he talked to her about that in the park.

"Well that's simple, you 'two' haven't been away from one another for more then 5 minutes since you two made up," she laughed. She was glad it all had been a misunderstanding, otherwise she was sure she would have kicked Samantha's butt at the Dot the other day. No one hurts her best friend, and gets away with it.

"Well I'm his best friend. Plus I saw him Saturday, and he didn't say a word." Maybe she was too caught up in her own problems to notice, she thought. Maybe he felt like he couldn't confide in her then.

"Well he probably just was more worried about you then he was over his break up. Word has it, it was him who broke up with her. Though she's telling everyone else something different." Take Jenna not wanting anyone to know that she had been the one dumped. That wouldn't look good.

"Well I can't say that I'm not happy that he's finally free of her. She defiantly wasn't the right girl for him." He deserved something so much better, she thought.

Eli didn't want to hear his girlfriend talk about her old crush, especially in this manner. Changing the subject, "So I was thinking that you would come over tonight, I'd make you dinner, and you could get to know Samantha."

Clare smiled, "I'd love that. But should I be scared of your cooking?"

"Ha ha, very funny. No I'm actually a good cook." He had to learn to be if her wanted to eat anything other then take-out.

"Alright sounds good. I'd love to get to know your sister. Maybe she could tell me a little about you as a child."

Grabbing a hold of her in a playful way, "Oh I don't think so. There will be none of that. I don't need you laughing at me." Last thing he needed was for his girlfriend and sister to

"I bet you were cute kid," she giggled.

* * *

"So I heard Jenna broke up with you," Dave said, as KC walked into the locker room.

KC started to laugh. "Well that would be Jenna trying to keep her reputation. I broke up with her. I got tired of her. We don't have anything in common, she's self centred, and she doesn't really know anything about me. And maybe that's because I never felt like myself around her." Being on the basketball team, he thought he needed to have the cheerleader girlfriend, the popular girl. But those girls he never shared a lot in common, but still he played into that, and denied what he felt in his heart, to the point the even began believing it.

"Wow. Well there's defiantly a lot of other girls that would love to date you," being a jock defiantly helped lots.

"I don't want a lot of other girls, I just want one." Clare wasn't like anyone else. She hadn't judged him one bit for anything about his past. She saw him for who he really was, not the one everyone saw him as.

"Oh do tell," curious to who had captured his heart.

"Clare," he smiled. He loved how her name rolled off his tongue. And how just thinking hearing it made his heart leap.

"As in your best friend Clare, the one that has a hot, editor boyfriend."

"That's the one."

"When did this come about?" this was the first he had heard of these feelings, even if he had his suspicions before.

"I guess it's always been there, I was just to blind to see it. I mean us together changes everything."

"What are you going to do, man. She's taken."

"I don't know. But I got to do something. I can't just not try." If he didn't at least try, he would never know whether or not they had a chance, if they could have had something great.

"Good luck, I guess." He was unsure whether his friend would actually get his chance. From what he saw, Clare and Eli looked pretty happy.

* * *

"Meeting someone new? Oh that's right you already have, Clare. Too bad her and her hot boyfriend look a little cozy over there," Jenna tormented KC. She was going to make sure that KC suffered for breaking up with her.

KC clenched his fist, turning his knuckles white. He wouldn't let her get to him, he couldn't.

"If you really think Clare's going to leave a hottie like that, for you. You've got another one coming." She wouldn't let on to him that they're was a chance. She didn't want to see him happy.

KC watched as the couple walked off together, hand in hand. His Clare heart was with another. He hated to admit it, but she did look happy, happier then he had seen her in a long time.

"Awww poor KC, guess you shouldn't have given up a good thing."

KC turned on his heels, facing her, "A good thing. Hate to break it to you, but it wasn't that great. And you want to know a bigger secret I've been to juvie, and now live in a group home."

Jenna's eyes grew, "You're kidding, right." Had she really dated a criminal.

"Nope," he laughed. He no longer cared who knew. He didn't need to impress them. Clare knew, and she didn't judge him, so nothing else mattered. "My dad's actually there right now, serving hard time."

"I can't believe I dated you." Once word got out, this would defiantly do no good for her rep.

"See this is exactly why we're not together anymore, you're too superficial to see past something like that. I'm tired of hiding away from my past. Yes I made mistakes, but at least I've learned from them. You, doesn't seem like you'll learn from this," he said before walking away.

"ARH….." No one talked to her like that. "Waiting until the whole school hears of this," she yelled.

KC turned back for a moment, "I don't care. Do what you like. Like I said I'm tired of running from it," he begins to walk again. "But if I know you, you won't. Can't have everyone know you dated a delinquent," he hollered .

* * *

"So my brother's told me so much about you," Samantha boasted. "Even sent me a copy of your first article. It's really good."

Clare smiled, "Thanks. I had a hard time writing it. I didn't want to offend anyone, but I thought it's something that needed to be heard."

"Well sometimes it's best to say something harsh, and get you're point across, then just left it unsaid. And what makes it better is that no one knows who wrote it, so they can't ridicule you."

"So tell me about your brother when he was younger."

Samantha quickly looked into the kitchen to see if Eli was paying attention, "Well he slept with his little stuffed dog until he was 10yrs old. Which I believe you can still find beside his bed. He actually had a pair of superman pj's that he wouldn't take off. He would insist on wearing them everywhere we went. He told my parents that he must be ready in case he had to say someone."

Clare couldn't help but giggle, about it. "How cute!"

"Yeah. But embarrassing for me, who at the time was trying to impressed a guy," she laughed.

"So were your parents always absentee parents?"

"No, but once my dad got a big promotion, and he started going on a lot of business trips, they changed. Guess they're right when they say money changes people."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's really no big deal. It doesn't get to me anymore. It's not me I worry about. It's Eli. He won't admit it, but it hurts him a lot."

"I know, he told me," she said.

"Really. He defiantly cares about you more then I thought. Eli's has gentle soul, but he doesn't let people get too close. You must be special."

Clare smiled to herself. It warmed her heart to know that. That Eli could count on her, and felt comfortable enough to open up like he did.

* * *

KC sat on his bed, staring at the photo that had been by his bedside. It was him and Clare at Canada Wonderland.

His heart ached for her. He had been so blind for so long. He had a good thing right in front of him, and he hadn't even noticed.

* * *

"Tonight was nice," Clare said, staring into Eli's eyes. "I enjoyed getting to know Sam."

"Good, cause your not going to be alone with her again," he joked.

"Oh come on. We weren't that bad," she laughed. "Got to admit you did look rather cute all dresses as Mr. Superman."

"I thought we were going to stop with the jokes," he begged her.

Putting her hands up to surrender, "Okay I'll stop. I should probably get inside."

"Not before just yet," he said before pulling her into a kiss.


	11. To Tell or Not to Tell

KC is at the park close to his house, shooting hoops. Tournament was coming their way, and he needed to prepare. Plus it helped his mind get off of Clare.

It was hopeless. He couldn't get her off his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He had open up Pandora's box, his feelings, and now he couldn't hide from it any longer. There was no girlfriend to hide behind. He had to face it head on. The question was how. The girl he loved was in the arms of another.

"Make this basket and I tell Clare..."he didn't get to finish his sentence before he was cut off.

"You tell me what?" she said, coming up behind him.

KC spun around, "Clare....what you doing here?" Surprise to see her here, he thought she would be with her boyfriend.

"I stopped by your place, and you weren't there, and they mentioned you may be here."

"I needed to clear my head." That was a understatement, he thought.

She sat on the bench that was off to the side of the court, "You reeling over your break up with Jenna?" wondering if he was upset.

"No. I'm glad we're over. I was fooling myself into thinking that things were good with us, that we were actually compatible."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," she smiled. It made her glee with delight that KC was finally seeing the light when it came to Jenna. Maybe now he would be able to find someone more suited to him. All of sudden she felt a ping of did it bother her at the thought of him finding someone else, someone who would see KC for all his great qualities, see the real him? She had moved on. "So why didn't you tell me about the break up? You saw me that day?"

KC sat down beside her, "Because you were hurting over Eli, and I wanted to be there for you. I wasn't hurting, it was almost more like a weight off of my shoulder."

"But I still want to be the one you turn to. I don't want to hear it through the grapevine." especially from Alli. She had always been the one her turned to, what changed this time?

"Okay. Next time that won't happen." Though there was one thing that he could never talk to her about, and that was his feelings. He wants to, but also wants to see her happy, and if that was with Eli then maybe he should let it be.

As much as it pained him, he brought it up the sore subject to him, "So I see that you and Eli made up."

"Yeah," she smiled, "It was all a misunderstanding. Turns out Samantha is his sister."

"Good. I was afraid that I may have to kick his butt," he laughed. He would have to, fight for her honor. She didn't deserve to be treated like that.

Oh she loved that laugh of his. Stop it, she told herself. This wasn't healthy. "Oh no you don't, we don't want you back into juvie. I can't survive Degrassi without you," she said putting her hand over his.

He looked down at her, into her eyes. He quickly moved his hand, he wouldn't be that guy. He decided on changing the subject. "So I told Jenna that I had been to juvie. You should've seen her face. Priceless!"

"So you finally tell her, just took you till after your break up. Guess you were defiantly right about how it wouldn't turn out if she knew." Putting her hand on his shoulder, "Worried that she will spread it?"

"And risk her rep, doubt it," he knew that Jenna was that shallow. She wouldn't risk the gossip that would go around with it. But even if she did, oh well. I can't run from it forever."

"Good for you. I'm proud of you."

His heart melted. She was proud of him. That very thought made him smile. "You want to catch a flick this weekend?"

"Sure," she smiled almost getting lost in his smile. She quickly looked away, "Well I should go. I've got to meet Eli at the bowling alley. Just wanted to see you first."

KC smiled, "Alright."

He watched as she walked away. Maybe he was better off not telling her. Eli was a better man the he could ever be. He didn't have the troubled pass or the trouble family for her to deal with. Maybe with him, she would get everything she deserved.

KC walked into the Dot, a broken man. He had decided that he would let Clare be happy, that he wouldn't ruin what she had with Eli, by opening Pandora's box. Truth was, he wasn't sure if she carried the same feelings for him, and the thought of rejection was too much to bare.

He slouched into the booth in the corner. In hopes that he would be left alone.

The waitress walked over to the table, "What can I get for you?"

"Nothing." He wasn't here to buy anything, he was here to be alone.

"Well unfortunately you got to get something if you're going to lounge here," she said.

"Fine. I'll have a coffee, a strong coffee."

"Coming right up," she said, walking back to the counter, over to Spinner.

When she came back with it. KC started pouring in a whole lot of sugar, was off in his own little world to notice that he hadn't stop pouring.

"Whoa, slow down on that sugar, you're going to get a high from that," she laughed.

KC noticed, and put down the sugar right away, "Sorry, wasn't thinking."

"I can see. What's got you so down?" this boy had her a little curious. She done in the seat across from them. It was a slow night, so she thought it couldn't hurt. He looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

He didn't know why he was just about to spill his guts to a total stranger, but he was, "Well I've just come to realize I'm in love with my best friend."

"Well tell him."

KC's eyes bulged out of his face, "My best friends a girl."

"Sorry."

"And that's really not the issue. The thing is she's got a boyfriend."

"Ahhh the inevitable boyfriend. Well maybe you still need to let her know, let he make the choice. Maybe she feels the same way, but just doesn't know it."

"Maybe you're right. I don't want to be left always wondering I guess. Thanks......"

She smiled, she was happy to help, "Samantha."

"KC." He arose from his seat, "Well it was nice talking with you. Have a nice evening."

KC walked out the door, and realized where he had seen her before. It was Eli's sister. He had met her at Eli's place. And he had just spilled his guts about being in love with her brother's girlfriend.

"I gotta strike!" Clare screamed as she ran back to the rest of the group.

"Eli, you better step it up. Your girlfriend isn't suppose to be beating you," Declan joked.

Eli put his arm around his girlfriend, bringing her into a side hug. "I don't care if she beats me. I'm sure there are other things that I'm better at then her, that I can teach her."

Clare blushed. She knew she was inexpiernece with boys and relationships, and was happy over how patient he was, and loving. "Stop," she laughed.

Eli leaned down and kissed her on the lips. They got lost in the kiss.

"Are you going to go E, or are we going to have to pry you two apart?" Fiona joked, as she stood there watching the couple.

"Sorry, I'm going," Eli said breaking away from the kiss, and walking up to the lane.

They had gone back to her place, to get a little alone time, as her parents were away for the weekend. They had been spending most of the evening talking.

"I was always the brains in the family, and Darcy was the beauty. So I played into that persona. I put my heart and soul into school, and didn't let many people in."

"Clare you're more than the smart girl, to me. You're beautiful, funny, loving, caring, the list can go on. I saw all those things the moment I laid eyes on you."

Her heart was begining to melt, "Really?"

"Really. You're not like any other girl I've known before. I'm falling for you Clare," he said before leaning over the couch and kissing her. At first it was soft, but then it became to be more passionate. They were both getting lost in the moment.

KC walked up the stairs, he was going to take Samantha's advise even if she didn't know that she had given advise to the guy that was in love with her brother's girl.

He noticed the light on in the living room, and he could see in slightly. Just enough for Clare to be lying on the couch with Eli on top of her. His heart sunk. He backed away, and ran down the street. It was too late now. His chance was now gone.


	12. Putting Her Before Me

Clare couldn't understand why KC had ditched out on her on Saturday. They had planned to meet up at the movies but he never showed. He didn't even answer his phone. She had gone so far as to check at the group home, but he wasn't there.

Clare began to wonder if he and Jenna had gotten back together, but she knew after what KC told her, that wouldn't be possible. Jenna was too shallow to take him back.

She saw KC standing in the hall by his locker, talking with Dave. She strolled over to him, she was going to get an answer.

"Where were you?" demanding to know why she was stood up by him. They had promised one another that they wouldn't blow one another off. That things wouldn't changed just because they have a boyfriend or girlfriend.

KC spun around around to see a mad Clare behind him,"I'm so sorry Clare, it totally slipped my mind," he said.

Calmly, "So who is she?"

"Huh?"What girl?

"I mean most of the time you forget, it's because of a girl. So whose the girl?"

"There is no girl. I was busy studying for the test in socials. My studies have suffered a little with basketball. I lost track of the time."

"Wanna try again. I went by you place you weren't there."

"You have heard of the library haven't you?" KC said. Truth was he had told everyone that he didn't want visitors, that he wanted to be by himself. And they promised not to tell anyone he was there, especially Clare. He needed time to think.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Wanna hang after school?"

"Sure." He knew it would be hard. But he would have to do it. Clare was his best friend. He couldn't abandon her just because she had someone else. Cause having Clare as a friend at least was better then her not being in her life at all.

Eli came up behind Clare at school, placing a rose right in front of her face. Clare's face lit up. She spun around. A big smile splatter across her face. "Trying to recreate out first date?" she joked.

"Couldn't blame a guy for trying. I mean the day you accepted did make me a happy guy," he laughed. "So how are you feeling?"

"Good. Real good," she smiled.

"I'm glad. The other night was perfect."

"It was, and I wouldn't change anything about it. You made it special. That's all I could ask for," she said. Putting her arms around him.

Eli smiled, before leaning down for a kiss. "Now how about I walk you to class," extending his hand out to her.

Giving him her hand, "I'd like that very much."

They walked down the hallway. KC watch them walk away. His heart hurt to see, but was his own fault for not realizing it sooner.

KC is walking past the Dot, when Samantha spots him. She was justing getting of her shift. And she was curious to know whether or not he had told his best friend about his feelings for her.

"So did you tell her," she said walking up behind her.

KC was surprised to to see her, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I couldn't do it. I went over to her house, and saw them together, and I knew then that I could take that happiness away from her."

"Even if that means it takes away from your happiness?"

"Yes, even it means I end up alone. Her happiness means the world to me, and if that means it's with someone else then I've got to let her be happy."

She had never heard anyone his age talk like this before, with such maturity. "Wow you must really love her."

"I do," he smiled.

"E, you've got to help me with this production," Declan begged. He needed a guy around to back him up. The girls tend to team up.

"Drama isn't really my thing," he said.

"Well you wouldn't have to be involved in that aspect, I was more thinking along the lines of writing. Helping me write a play. You're one of the best writers at Degrassi, I could really use you."

"I'll think about it."

"Good, my two best friends helping me out, you writing, and Fiona doing the costumes. It's bound to be the best production that Degrassi has ever seen."

"Well that's if we can hustle us up some talent," Fiona said."

"Funny. I'm going to grab a soda, do you two wanna anything," he said before getting up off the couch.

"No I'm fine," Eli said.

"Nope." Fiona turned her attention to Eli, "So you think Clare would audition?"

"Don't really think she's into that sort of thing. That was more of her sister."

"Well maybe she would be interested in helping us out with the behind the scenes."

"I'll ask."

"So how are things with you two. You're looking rather cozy these days."

"We're good. Fi, she's got this amazing spirit to her. When she walks into a room it's like the room likes up with her smile. Her family and friends are her world, and she would do anything for them, and I like that, because I would do the same."

"Sounds like someone is in love."

Eli face lights up, "Because I am."

"Have you told her yet?"

"No. It's our 4 month anniversary next week. I was planning on doing it then."

"So Clare tell me!" Ali exclaimed, as she plopped down on Clare's bed.

"Tell you what?" unsure what Ali was referring to.

"This secret you been hiding for the last few weeks."

"What secret?"

"Come on Clare I can see that there is something you haven't been sharing with me. So spill already."

She knew if she didn't say anything, Ali would pester her until she did. "Eli and I had sex."

Ali's eyes grew. Were they really talking about Miss Clare having sex. She didn't see that one coming. "Really!"

"Yes."

"So tell me, how was it?" she was curious about it. Her and Johnny had yet taken their relationship that far. She wanted to know everything about it.

Clare was face was turning a light shade at pink. She didn't know how to describe something like that, but at the same time, she wasn't sure that she wanted to. It was something personal, something between her and Eli. So she changed the subject, to something that had been on her mind, "Have you noticed a change in KC?"

"It's KC we're talking about. He's always like this." She didn't know of his past, so she didn't know the battles he faced inside himself.

"No, this time it's different. He's distant. When we hang out, I can feel he's not all there."

"Well why don't you ask him, cause I'm no expert when it comes to the ways of KC."

"I've tried, but he changes the subject." She felt like she was losing him, and that didn't sit well with her. She needed him.

"Maybe he feels like he can't talk to you like he use to."

"Why would he feel like that?"

"Because you have a boyfriend, maybe he feels like he can't be to close to you, thinking maybe Eli will get jealous if you do."

"That's ridiculous, Eli's not the jealousy type."

"Maybe so, but doesn't mean that KC knows that."

"Looking for someone to play against," Samantha said, as she walked up to the court where KC was playing basketball.

"Like you can take me," he joked.

"Wanna bet," she ran over to him, and stole the ball, and did a lay up. The basketball went right in. "Want to say that again?"

"No. Alright lets see what you've got."

They spent the rest of the evening playing basketball. Enjoying each others company.


	13. Can't Just Be Halfway

Clare and Eli were sitting on the couch, Clare's legs over top of Eli's lap. Both had their noses in their textbook, working on the homework that they had.

This had become their usual afternoon ritual. Sitting on the couch doing homework and work for the paper, then once that was done they were enjoy the rest of the evening together.

Clare looked up from her textbook, glancing over at Eli. She smiled as she noticed how focused Eli looked, as he was doing his work. It was nice to be with someone who had as much dedication to their studies as she did.

Eli looked up, he could feel Clare's eyes on him "What?" he smiled.

"Nothing," she laughed to herself.

"I think Clare we've earned our self a little break."

"Is that so?" she joked.

"Yep," tossing his and her books on the floor, before leaning into Clare. He captured her lips with his own. He was beginning to deepen his kiss when they were interrupted.

"Eli," someone called out.

Eli soon leaped away from Clare, as if he was suddenly a crime to be kissing his girlfriend. "Mom."

"Hello Eli," his father addressed him.

"Hi dad."

The room was filled with silence. Clare could feel the animosity coming from Eli, as she stared at his parents in front of him. She looked over at his parents, and it look like they were at lost as what to say to their son. So she decided that she would be the one to break the silence, the ice between them. "Hi, I'm Clare."

"Hi nice to meet you. You're the first of Eli's friends that we've met, " his mother said.

"Mom, Clare's more then just a friend, she's my girlfriend," annoyed that his mother didn't seem to remember that he had talked about her. And maybe you would get to see more of my friends, if you actually were home more often, he thought.

"It's nice to meet you Clare," his father put his hand out towards her. "Well we need to unpack. I'm sure we'll be seeing you around," he smiled.

"See you," Clare smiled.

Once they had left the room, "Well that's my parents," he scoffed. "Don't get use to see them here, I give them a few days before they head off to the next business trip."

Placing her hand over top his, staring at him, "Eli…"

Pulling his hand away, "Don't! You don't know what it's like to have them as parents."

"Well you won't tell me so I can understand."

"Your parents are perfect. Mine…"

"That's not fair. You're judging me because of my family situation. Well you know what, you can have you're pity party," picking up her books, and bag, "I'm out of here." She stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

Eli stood there, watching her walk away. Instead of running after her, he just stood there, watching her leave. Mad at her for not understanding.

* * *

Ali was strolling through the mall. She was looking for a new outfit for the upcoming party that Johnny was taking her to.

From the corner of her eye, she saw KC. She glanced over to where he was standing, to noticed that he was with a girl, she couldn't see who it was because her back was to her.

She decided to get a little closer, to get a better view, figure out who this mystery girl was.

Ali's eyes grew when she noticed who the girl was. No it couldn't be, she thought. But as the girl turned, there was no denying it. KC was hanging with Samantha.

KC actually looked happy. Only time she had ever seen that was when he was around Clare.

The wheels in her began to turn. When had they become friends? Why would Samantha want to hang with someone who was younger then her? How long had this been going on? Was there something more going on between them?

This would make rather juicy gossip at Degrassi, especially when the boys found out that KC had a older woman. It would make KC the envy of all the boys.

But then she thought of Clare. She wasn't sure how Clare would take the news of the two. Cause she knew that even though Clare had an amazing boyfriend, she still held KC close to her heart, closer then she was willing to admit. And maybe Clare was over him, but the thought of KC giving his heart to another would still sting.

* * *

Clare was sitting in her room. Moping around. She hadn't left her room since she had come home earlier that evening.

There was another 'ping'. He cell was face up, so she could see that it said 'Eli'. Didn't he get the hint. She wasn't answering the phone, or any of his texts, so he miles just leave her alone. She was in no mood to talk with him. She wasn't doing this with him. She wasn't going to be the girl he only lets in halfway. If he was going to be broody every time his parents were home, and couldn't talk to her, then she couldn't do it.

There was a knock on her door, She ignored it. But it didn't stop someone to continue to do it. "Go away!" she hollered, hoping that her parents got the hint.

The door opened, and on the other end was Eli. This just made Clare fume ever so more. He had some nerve showing up, she thought. "I thought I made myself pretty clear," she raged. "You can leave now, and shut the door on your way out!"

"I'm not leaving until we talk," he said calmly, not even a slight affected by her yelling.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm not staying to listening then," she said getting up from her bed, walking towards the door.

Eli grabbed her arm, "Clare please talk with me," he pleaded.

Tearing her arm away, "Oh, now you want to talk with me!" she said sarcastically. "I tried to talk with you at your house, but you just got mad at me."

"I'm sorry."

"Eli for a relationship to work, you have to let me in fully, not just halfway. I mean how can we have a good relationship if we don't fully communicate?"

Taking her other hands into his own, "Clare I'm new at this, letting people in. As you can see I don't have the best examples on how to have a proper relationship with people. But if you let me I want to try with you."

"I'd like that. Why don't we start with today. When they came home. I saw you tense up."

Eli leads them over to the bed, where they preside to sit, "Well it's just my mom acted as if I just don't bring my friends around. And it's like she doesn't realize that most of the time we've been in Toronto, they haven't been home to meet anyone. Then not to remember me telling her about you. I mean the few times we have sat down and talk, you were the main topic. But of course there life is so chaotic, that she can't seem to remember what we talk about."

"Eli have you really taken the chance to let them know how you really feel?"

"Yeah, but most times they're not really listening, or they make some sort of excuse about this being work. It's always about them, never about me."

"Maybe if you and Sam talk to them together, and make it real clear, maybe it could make it real clear."

"I will try for you, but I don't know what good it will do."

* * *

KC is practicing his free throws. In practice they had been sloppy. And he was determined to get them perfect for the upcoming game. The game the determined what position they ended in for the season, prior to playoffs.

Ali came waltzing in, towards KC. "So a little birdie told me that you and Samantha having been hanging out."

"Yeah, so!" he said, stopping to look at her

"Well you two looked rather friendly when I saw the two of you at the mall."

"Can't I have a girl friend without it meaning more. Sam and I are just friends, nothing more, got it!" Irriated by this. When did this become her business who he hangs out with?

"Got it." She didn't understand why he was so defensive about it..

* * *

Eli lead Clare over to the picnic table, on the pier. He had Fiona set it up as he went to get Clare. There was a meal set out for the two. Mostly of finger foods that they both enjoyed. He took the blindfold off of Clare. And waited for her reaction.

Clare stared at it, amazed. He really was sweet. He had prepared everything so perfectly. "Oh E, I love it."

Eli beamed with joy, that's exactly what he had hoped she would say.

Sitting down, "So how'd you do this when you were with me?"

Sitting on the opposite side of her, "Oh, I have my ways."

They sat there, enjoying their meal. Eli looked over at her. She looked so beautiful tonight, he thought, as the sun reflected on her hair, giving her the glow. "Clare, you know you mean the world to me. Beside Samantha, you're the only one I feel like I could really talk to. You've been so supportive about everything, and that means everything to me. And over these past few months I've fallen in love with you."

Clare couldn't believe her ears. Did he just say what she thought she did? It was words she always dreamt of someone else saying. NO Clare, stop thinking like that, she yelled at herself. She should be thinking of KC at a moment like this.

There had been silence for too long. Clare don't be stupid, Eli has been good for you. He understands you, he wants you. Don't ruin this, she repeated to herself.

"I love you too," she smiled.


	14. Did You Hear?

Clare sat at her desk, writing an article for the paper. With the dance coming up, she thought she would write on love. Was the best topic for her. For the first time, she had said it, and the other person felt it. It felt good to have someone feel that way about you.

She was startled when her cell went off. She picked up, "Hey. I was just thinking about you."

"I'm glad to here that," Eli joked. "So I was thinking that you & I would go a party tonight with Declan and his date after the Basketball game Friday."

"I don't know." Parties weren't really her scene. Plus usually she hung with KC after a home game. They grabbed a pizza, watch some dumb film that most people wouldn't be into.

"Please," he pleaded. "I promise if you don't have fun, then we'll leave," he pleaded. He knew this wasn't something they usually did together, but he thought that maybe they needed to get out of their little bubble.

"Alright," giving into his little request. It was time to break away from her little traditions. Eli and her relationship was getting deeper, so maybe their were some things that would change between the best friends.

* * *

"That's 20 - 20, the next basket wins," Sam gloated, as she grabbed the basketball.

KC grabs the ball, and shoots the ball from the 3 point line. It goes in. "Nothing but net. Sorry Sam. I couldn't let you win, my pride is at stake," he joked.

"Ha ha."

"I think I'm tuckered, I'm going to head out."

"What you're not going to even give me a rematch."

"Nope," grabbing the ball, "Got to get home."

"Fine, leave a girl hanging."

"Sorry," he begins to walk away.

"Well Guthrie, I guess I'm coming with you. It's about time I saw this place of yours," she says as she begins to follow.

"Ummm," he wasn't sure he wanted her to do that. His place wasn't exactly a place he wanted to bring friends to. But Clare had been right, he did need to open himself up more. "Alright, but I do warn you its not exactly something from your end of the woods."

"KC, I don't care about those type of things. I see you for you," she smiled.

This was the first time that someone seem genuine sincere, other then Clare.

They walked up to the building, she notice the sign on the wall. KC observed her, and it didn't seem to faze her.

They reach his room. She sat on his bed while he put his backpack by his desk, before sitting down beside her.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here?"

"When I was 13yrs old, I wasn't living in the best area of town. And the kids I hung out with weren't the best influences. We use to get bored, so we thought of exciting things to do, like stealing cars, and taking them for joyrides. I was one of the lucky ones, they sent me here instead of juvie."

"Wow."

"I was young, stupid. But I don't let most know that because, teen tend to judge you once they know you've been in jail."

"High School students can be awfully harsh, but the KC in front of me isn't the KC from back then. You've change your ways. I mean you got into the gifted program at Degrassi, you're the star of the basketball team. I believe that things from our past help us grow into the people we are today, but that's all they are, parts. They don't define us."

KC didn't know what got into him, but before he knew it, he was leaning into Samantha, capturing her lips. He had half expected her to push him away, but to his surprise, she pulled him in closer, and deepened the kiss.

* * *

"Clare can I asked you something?" Ali said, as they sat in the Dot. She glanced over at Samantha on the other side of the room, as she was taking someone's order.

"Yeah sure."

"Would you care KC was dating again?"

"What?" she said surprised. KC didn't mention anything about liking anyone, yet alone dating.

"Yeah, because I saw him with Samantha…"

Clare tried not to laugh, "Why would she want to date him, she's like 4yrs older then him. So what would she want to date someone in high school?"

"I don't know."

"Trust me Sam wouldn't be interested in someone like KC," unsure who she was trying to convince more, Ali or her.

"Alright." She wasn't so sure. She saw the look on the two's face, there was defiantly more there then lays the eye.

* * *

Samantha sat beside her Brother and his girlfriend at the Basketball game Friday night. She had tagged along with the two. Eli was confused at her sudden interest in High Basketball.

KC was at the 3 point line, just like he had been at the court the other day. With 3 seconds left he shoots the ball. It went in. KC shot the winning basket.

Everyone in the stands stood up, and began cheering.

Samantha leaps from her seat, and goes running to the court towards KC. Clare stares as she watches the two embraces, right before they kiss. She couldn't believe that Ali was right. How did she miss this? How didn't she see this coming? Why was she only finding out now? These questions ran through her head, repeatedly.

Once again she was out of the loop in KC's life. They were slowly losing one another, and nothing seemed to be stopping it this time. And this made her sad.

"You did wonderful tonight, " Sam said as she led them into the living room of her home.

"Thanks. And it was nice to see you in the stands cheering me on," he said before leaning in for a kiss.

"So where are your parents?"

"My mom died when I was young. And I did live with my dad, but my dad is in jail. He was a drug dealer, so they put me in foster care, until I ended up in jail myself"

"Were you too close?"

"No, not really. He wasn't home enough for that. My mom was really the only one who cared about me, and so when she was gone I was left to live with my abusive, drug dealer of a dad."

"My dad may not be a drug dealer, but him and my mom defiantly neglect Eli and I. Since I turned 13, they've been absentee parents. Pouring their life into their work, instead of their family. Them being gone I learned to rely on myself, and made sure that Eli was always taken care of."

"They really should be some test the people have to have before they have kids," he joked.

"Yeah," she smiled. She leaned over, and kissed KC. The kiss began to get deeper, and more passionate. Before long they were laying on the couch, kissing.

* * *

Clare was on her way to Eli's door, when she saw KC coming out of their place. He was wearing the same clothes from the night before she thought. Her eyes grew.

* * *

Clare storms into KC's room, slamming the door open. "So when were you going to tell me?" As if she had the right to know, as if she was his girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?" confused over this attitude of hers.

"About you and Samantha."

It was all coming clear to him now. He was so wrapped up in his new relationship, that he forgotten to share it with Clare. "I'm sorry. It just sort of happen."

"Well then you move rather fast if you're already sleeping with her," she hollered, referring to what she had seen earlier.

"What Sam & I do is none of your business!" he shouts back.

"I just thought I knew you better then that. I thought you were better then that."

"Well I'm sorry I can't be perfect! I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you."

"What did you say?" not understanding what he meant by this.

"I love you Clare, I've always loved you, but I was just too stupid to realize it until it was too late."

The room was filled with silence. Clare for she didn't know what to say. It had been someone thing she had always hoped for hearing, now she didn't know if it was something she wanted to hear. KC, for he couldn't believe he just blurted that out. He was suppose to be moving on, this defiantly wasn't the way to do it.


	15. Jealousy Bites!

SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG. WORK HAS BEEN VERY BUSY THIS SUMMER, MAKES IT HARD TO FIND TIME TO WRITE. PLUS MY BOYFRIEND & I HAVE BEEN IN SEARCH OF A RING, FOR OUR UPCOMING ENGAGEMENT.

* * *

Clare stands there, stunned by KC's confession. She doesn't know what to say, what to think. As she begins to think about it further, anger boils up inside of her. She begins to storm away, but stops, and spins around, "You wait to tell me now, when I'm happy. I use to wait to hear that from you. But it never came, and I moved on."

KC watches her walk away. This wasn't how he wanted this to come out, not like this. Now he was sure he lost her forever. At least before they were still friends, now, he wasn't sure there was even hope for that.

He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Pondering. If she had moved on, why had she been so upset to find out he was with Samantha. He was only trying to move on, let her have her happy ending. Why did she react like a jealous girlfriend?

* * *

Weeks had gone by, and neither of them talked to one another. They had made it their mission to avoid one another, regardless if they were in a few classes together. They were sure to sit in the furthers seat from one another.

Eli found this rather strange. It wasn't like any

of the other times he had seen between the pair. And when he asked Clare if KC had done anything to offend her, she always told him no. He was begining to wonder if there was more to this, then he could even imagined.

Eli stopped Ali, as she walked past him down the hall, maybe she would know what was going on. "Ali."

"Oh, hey Eli," she stopped, smiling at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." She was already pretty sure where this conversation was going.

"Do you know what's been going on with Clare?" hoping that he would get some sort of answer, something to make sense of how one day she was fine, the next she wasn't. He was unsure if it was something to do with her, or himself.

"Sorry, she won't tell me," she lied. Ali had seen this before, so she didn't have to question what was going on. She knew it eventually would blow over. Just not sure whether it would be a bad thing or a good thing.

"She keeps telling me, she's fine, but I know she's not. I feel I'm losing her Ali, and I don't know how to get her back."

"Tell her how you feel. Honesty is the best." She knew that Clare needed to hear it, and maybe if it was coming from him, then maybe just maybe she would listen.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

KC knocks on Samantha's door, hoping that she would be home. He knew she has been mad at her for being distant lately. But no more. He wouldn't let Clare ruin something good he had going on. She had told him that she had moved on, so that exactly what he was going to do himself.

"Can I help you?" Sam said as she opened the door. She defiantly wasn't impressed to see him standing here, at her door.

"I wanted to appoligize for how I've been acting. I know nothing I say is really an excuse."

"That's for sure," she sneered.

"Clare found about my feelings, after she got mad over our relationship. Things didn't go well. We fought. It's just not how I wanted to be. I was moving on, and letting her be happy. So why can't she let me be?"

"I don't know." But deep down she questioned if this meant that Clare still had feelings for him. And if she did, what that meant for Eli, for her.

"I've been trying to figure it out. And now our friendship is ruined. Not sure how I move on without our friendship. She had been the one to keep me sane during it all. So I isolated myself from you, from everyone. I'm so sorry I hurt you. You have been my confidant, some one I can trust with everything. Sam you have to know I don't let many in, and you seemed to get through the obstacle with no problem. You really are something special….."

Sam had heard enough, she pulled him in towards her, bringing him in for a kiss.

* * *

Clare stared at her textbook. She hadn't even started her homework assignment. She was trying so hard not to think about KC and Samantha together. Why did this bother her so much? She should be happy for him, that he actually made a descent choice in a girl. But now the thought bothered her more then him and Jenna.

Was it the fact that he had been able to open himself so easily to Samantha, the fact that she felt like she was being replaced by her. Or was it something more then that?

"Clare, have you finished your article?" Eli asked as he sat down beside her.

Looked up, "Yeah, just got to email it to you."

"Can we talk?" figure that there was not time better then the present."

"Yeah."

"Lately you've been distant…"

"Eli, I told you it was nothing," she interrupted.

"Clare I know you better than that to know that it isn't true. I feel like you're slipping away."

"Eli, don't do this. Don't make this out to be something it isn't. KC and I fought. And after it I came to realize that some friendships aren't meant to last. And it just sucks because he was my best friend." It was all a lie, but she couldn't tell him the truth. He'd only get mad at KC, and really she didn't want that. She couldn't bare that.

"Are you sure that's all?" Eli asked, feeling as there was more to then what she was saying.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I've been distant. I promise that's over," she said before leaning over for a kiss. She was determined to make this work. KC Guthrie would just be a person from her past from now on, as much as it pained her.

* * *

Clare walked down the same road she had done a million times before. Her heart ached because she knew that this would be the last time. She had to talk to KC, tell him good-bye. Tell him it was all for the best, even if this wasn't what she wanted for them.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him on the court. Her heart leaped, the way that it use to, but she chose to ignore it, she had to.

She walked over to the court, and that's when she saw her, Samantha. They didn't notice her. KC twirled Sam around, as she giggled.

Clare's blood began to boil with rage. He didn't seem upset that they were no longer talking. He looked happy. This didn't sit well with her.

"So 'US', our friendship didn't mean anything?" Clare yelled, as she approached them.

KC put Samantha down. Stunned by Clare's word. "What are you talking about?"

"Well we haven't talked in weeks, and you don't look too down about that. I guess Samantha means more to you then I ever did. I mean she is your new confidant."

"Clare, you walked out on me."

"Yeah after you confess your feelings for me, knowing I have a boyfriend. Did you tell Samantha about that?" she spat.

"Yes."

"Oh of course you did," rolling her eyes.

"Why are you so mad at me? I wasn't going to tell you about it, I buried it, letting you be happy, and trying to move on. And yet you come freaking out at me for moving on with her."

Clare didn't know what to say. Cause she still didn't know herself.

"You know I deserve a chance of happiness too!" He grabs Samantha's hand, "Bye Clare." Leaving before he said something he regretted.

* * *

Samantha comes and sits beside Eli, who was watching TV. She was unsure how she would tell him. She hated the thought of hurting her brother, but she knew if she didn't he'd hate her.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure." Pointing the remote at the TV, turning it off. Eli noticed that serious look on her face.

"Today I was with KC, when Clare arrived at the court by his place."

This didn't make sense, he thought, she had told him that their friendship was over.

"She freaked out E. She didn't like the fact that KC and I are together. She's acting like a jealous ex."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The way she talked about being replaced, sounded more like she felt like he moved on quickly from her."

Eli shook his head, "I shouldn't be surprised. When I first arrived I knew she was in love with him. I just thought that she had moved on. I mean it felt like she had."

"Maybe she's just confused over the two of you, maybe she just needs to figure this out."

"I don't know." Staring out the window, off to nowhere. He had fallen in love with her, but he wondered if she really felt the same way, or if this whole time had been a lie.

* * *

Eli knocked on Clare's front door. Samantha had told him to take time before he went to speak to her, but he couldn't wait, he needed to speak with her now.

Clare was stunned to see Eli at her door. It was past 10:30pm, way past normal time for visitor's. "Eli."

"So I had a interesting talk with Samantha today. I thought you told me that your friendship with KC was over."

"It is, I was going to say good-bye."

"Yeah well from what Samantha said you sounded like a jealous ex girlfriend. So Clare was this relationship all a lie?"

"No!" how could he think that, she thought. She had given him something that was so precious to her.

"So you still have feelings for KC?"

"I…."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "You've got to choose Clare, me or him. You can't have us both!"


	16. Choose

Fiona saw Eli sitting in the Zen Garden. But he didn't look like his usual happy go lucky self. There was sadness to his face. She decided that she would see what was up with him.

"So why you sitting in here like a loner, thought that was my job?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"This was the spot we first kissed," remembering how he felt when it happened. It had been something he had wanted to do since the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Clare?" she was confused, why did that make him sad?

"I'm an idiot!" he stated, staring straight in front of him. Clare walked by, but didn't even notice him.

Fiona still didn't understand what was going on. "Why?"

"I knew when we got together that she was in love with KC. Declan even warned me about it. But did I listen no. I was too wrapped up on the thought of being with her, that I didn't listen. Look where that got me," he shook his head.

"My guessing, Clare admitted she still loves him, but this time KC finally admitted too."

"Bingo!"

"I'm sorry," putting her arm around him. "So she broke up with you?"

"No. I gave her an ultimatum, told her she had to choose. She just stood there, said nothing. It was written on her face already."

"Are you sure?"

* * *

Clare stood in the school washroom pacing. She had saw Eli in the Zen garden, heartbroken. She knew she probably should have gone to talk to him, but he was with Fiona, so she chose against it.

Last night kept replaying in her mind. Why couldn't she just open her mouth, and tell him that she chose him, he was who she wanted. Everything would work out for the best that way, then nobody would get hurt. No her harboured feelings kept her from saying him. Eli & Samantha were innocent bystanders, they didn't deserve to be caught up in this.

How would she choose, how would she know who was the one for her? Her love for KC was what kept her going. He knew her soul inside and out like no other. Where as her love for Eli was pure and innocent. He was her first everything.

How did she get into a position like this? Maybe she jumped into something too fast with Eli, knowing that she still harboured feelings for KC.

She hated the thought that someone in the end is going to be hurt by her choice.

* * *

KC is sitting on his bed doing his homework, Sam is leaning against his pillows, reading a book. It was eating her up inside, after finding out his little confession to Clare. She needed to know where they stood.

"Kace," she called out.

"Yeah," not looking up at her, as he tried to finish his math problem.

"Do you still want to be with Clare? I mean I know when we first got together you were in love with her, and after that conf-"

"Sam, I with you," not really answering her question.

"But if you weren't?"

"Why does this matter, she's with Eli, and I'm with you. We've moved on from that?"

"That's the thing. Clare and Eli aren't together. And I can't help but think that if you had the chance, you would take it?"

* * *

Sam slammed the front door, causing the window's in the living room rattled. Storming off towards her room.

Eli see's her, "What's you're problem?"

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND CLARE IS!"

"Why?" Eli asked.

"Before she had to get jealous over mine & KC's relationship, everything was fine between us."

"Well he shouldn't have admit to being in love with her well you're dating!"

"That was after she freaked," defending KC.

Eli was taken back to reality, "Why are we arguing over people who did us wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we fell in love with them, and hate the fact because of their buried feelings, we may lose them," sitting down beside her brother.

Eli pulled his sister into his embrace, "Let's not let those two put us against one another."

"Alright. E, you really are the only one I know I can always count on."

"Same here."

* * *

It was times like these that Clare really needed Darcy around. She was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to come back. Cause she really could use her advise about now.

"May I come in?" Ali asked as she stood at her bedroom door.

"Sure," Clare smiled.

"How you holding up?"

"Not good. I don't know what to do Ali. I don't want to lose either one of them."

"I guess that's the part of growing up that really sucks. Clare I know it's hard, but you gotta choose."

"But I don't know how to," she sighed.

"Well since you already dated Eli, you know those feelings are true, and real. But KC has been an one side love for so long. Maybe the feelings are as they seem."

"But how will I know?"

"Well you two need to go on a date. See if there's a spark."

"I guess, anything to help me make a choice I'm up for at this point."

* * *

"Hey," Clare said, as she walked into his room. Nothing had changed in the room, but felt weird to be in here. It had been too long since they had hung out. And she knew she was part of the blame for that.

"Can I help you," he said rudely.

She never expected to hear that tone from him. But it was her fault, after their last encounter, the last time they had talked. "I wanted to talk."

"Well I have nothing to say to you. Thanks to you, you've run my girlfriend."

"And how's that my fault?"

"Well since your little scene at the park, she's convinced that I want to be with you, that I'm only settling."

"Well you must haven't put her mind to easy too well."

"Go to Hell! I was doing fine, moving on without you. I was letting you be happy, but you couldn't let me be."

"That's not true. I never told you my feelings the whole time you were with Jenna. I let you go about, telling me about the two of you. You couldn't stand me and Eli being happy so you start dating his sister."

"You know when I met Sam, I didn't know it was his sister. And you know she encouraged me to tell you about my feelings, but when I went to I decided against it, so you could be happy. I loved you that much that I gave up my happiness for yours. So don't tell me that I didn't care! Now can you say the same?"

Did he really feel that way, she thought. "ARHHHHHHH You're so irritating!" she screamed. "And to think I came over her to ask you out on a date," she said, heading towards the door.

"Oh there goes Edwards running away, as usual. Just when something doesn't go her way," he yelled out.

Stopping in her tracks, "I don't run away."

"Yes you do. Every time you hear something you don't like from me, you run away. The truth is, you chose never to tell me about you're feelings because it was the easier to do that then the chance of being rejected by me. You have always thought you weren't good enough, second best to Darcy. But you've never been like that to me, I was just too stupid to see what that meant."

Clare didn't say anything, she leaped into his arms, and kissed him. KC, pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Sam stood outside the door, watching the whole thing. Tears ran down her eyes, as she ran out of the home.


	17. Leaving?

Alli saw Eli sitting alone in The Dot, in a corner table. She could see the sad look upon his face. She really felt for him. She knew that in the end this would backfire. She had wanted to be wrong, she had hoped that Clare had moved on; but she also knew Clare could never let go unless she knew there was nothing between her and KC.

"Mind if I sit down," Alli asked as she stood right in front of his table.

"Whatever!" not really caring. He had been staring at the coffee in front of him for over half hour. Thinking about what his sister had told him earlier.

"So I guess you haven't heard from Clare."

"I'm guessing you're right. Not that I really expect to."

"What do you mean?" she had yet to hear what happened.

"Well haven't you heard, Clare & KC are an item now," he said sarcasticly.

"What are you talking about?" She knew she encourage Clare to go out on a date with him, but she didn't think they'd jump into something this fast.

"Well Samantha calls me crying. She went by KC's place to find the two in a liplock. While he's still suppose to be with MY sister." Not only had he taken Clare away, but he hurt his sister in the mean time. He didn't know what made him more angry.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well now she's leaving town. She said she can't be here to watch them." Not that he couldn't really blame her. He didn't know how he was going to be able to handle seeing the two together.

Alli felt for them both. It turned out messy just like she had predicted, but this time people were caught in the crossfire. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't care about myself, I'm use to being alone in that place myself. It's her I worry about. She acts all strong, but it really is an act. For so long she hadn't allowed anyone close to her, so she wouldn't be hurt. And the first time she lets someone really in, he hurts her. KC better watch his back," he said in anger.

* * *

"Clare, I need to go talk to Samantha," KC, getting up from his bed where they had been cuddling, talking about their lives, stuff they had been missing out.

"Okay," she knew that she probably should go talk to Eli, he deserved that much.

"This is good, right?" KC asked, needing to know that this is what they both wanted.

"Yes," pulling him in for one last embrace. "It's what I've wanted for a very long time." It's something she had been dreaming about since the first day they met in grade 9.

"Good," he smiled. Leaning down for one last kiss.

* * *

KC knocked on Eli & Sam's place. At first no one answered, he was getting ready to leave when he was greeted with an evil glare from her brother.

"Is Samantha here?" KC asked.

"No," he replied in a harsh tone. Thinking that he had some real nerve showing up at his house, after what had happened.

"Well can you tell her that I stopped by."

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well because she's left town."

"And why would she do that?" she hadn't mention anything about going away.

"Don't tell me you're that stupid. She's leaving because of you & Clare. She saw you two, you know!"

Kc's eyes grew, "What!" that's not how he wanted her to find out. He wanted to break it to her gently.

"I trusted you with my sister. But the first moment you get, you hook up with Clare!" It took everything in him not to ring KC's neck.

"I never meant to hurt Sam. I do care about her, but-"

Eli could no longer hold back. He didn't give him any chance to finish, before he threw a punch at him. Hitting him right square in the jaw. That's all it took for KC to get riled up, and fighting back.

Clare came around the hallway to see the two of them. She ran to stop it. "STOP!" trying to pull KC away from Eli.

"Oh yes, Clare must protect her man!" Eli mocked. "You always did put him above everyone."

Clare couldn't believe her ears, "What is wrong with you Eli? I've never known you to be so cruel."

"Well I guess we didn't know a lot about one another. Cause I didn't relaize what an actress you were."

"What?" Confused what he was referring to.

"Well you had me fooled into believe that you really loved me, but you didn't. I was just constalation prize because you couldn't have KC. I really fell for you Clare, but that didn't matter, cause when you had your chance you ran right into KC's arms."

Clare slapped Eli across the face, "How dare you? I do love you Eli-"

"Well you got a funny way of showing that! Getting jealous over KC & Sam's relationship, or just after our break up you run into his arms; you pick one!"

"I never meant for this to happen. I never realized that my feelings for KC were still there. I wanted so bad for them to just go away, so we could be together, happy."

"You know what save it. I want you and that boyfriend of yours out of here. Cause thanks to you two the one person I could always count on is gone," slamming his apartment door shut.

* * *

KC walked up to the court, to find Samantha sitting on the bench, staring at the hoop. It was the court they had played many times before. It only sounded fitting that it would be where they would say good-bye.

"Hi," he said, softly.

"Hi," not looking his way. She knew if she did, she would start crying again, and she just couldn't handle that.

He sat down beside her. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You got to know that, I really care about you."

"Just not like you care for Clare."

He shook his head, unable to say the words. This isn't how he had planned things, he was suppose to get over Clare, and move on. He had really thought that he could do that with Samantha, but he was wrong. Those feelings never faded like they were suppose to.

"I thought that I could run away. I got as far the airport, but I couldn't get on the plane. I kept thinking about Eli being alone in that big apartment. I couldn't do that to him."

"What is it about her that you couldn't let go?" part of her needed to know.

"She was the first person to give me a chance. She didn't lash out when she found out my past. She's my best friend."

"But I had been all those things for the last little while. How's that different?"

"Because when I think of my future I see her by my side. She feels like home to me. Sam, you're an amazing girl, but some stories aren't meant to last, and ours was just one of those stories."

She tried hard not to let the tears come, but she couldn't do it any longer. Tears came running down her cheeks. She got up, and began to walk away. She stopped for just a second, looked back for just a moment, "Good-bye Kace," then began walking again.

KC watched her walk away, with sadness in his eyes. "Good-bye," he whispered.


	18. A Secret Flies

KC & Clare walk into school, hand in hand. Clare had a huge smile on her face. This is what she had wanted since the day KC and her met at the front step at Degrassi their first day here. She never expected them both to be part of the gifted program.

"Don't think I've seen you smile so much before," KC said, as he glanced over at his new girlfriend.

"Well I've got a reason to be happy. I finally got my chance with this boy I've been in love with for a long time."

"Oh, and who would this guy be?" he joked.

"Well he's the star of the basketball team, and just happens to be my best friend."

"What I'm not your best friend anymore," he laughed.

"Very funny," playfully hit him.

"Well I'm very much in love with you too," grabbing her into his arms, and kissing her.

Just as they were in an embrace, Jenna walked by. Her mouth was fully opened. Didn't look good for her rep, having him go from her to a geek like Clare.

* * *

Eli was in the Zen Garden. He was trying to have avoid seeing KC & Clare together, hand and hand. The thought just broke his heart. He finally got what Declan was trying to warn him about in the first place. But he was blindsided by it, by his feelings for Clare.

He decided working on the Grapevine was the best way not to have to think about her. Keeping his mind on his work, forget about the girl he lost. The girl that left him more broken then he was when he came to this school.

Clare glance into the Garden to see Eli typing away on his laptop. He debated on whether to go in there. But she decided that she would be the bigger person in this. Be professional. They both had a job to do.

"I've finished my article," handing it over to him.

"Oh surprised that you found time to actually finish through your make out sessions with KC," he sneered.

Though she was mad, Clare didn't reply to his remark. She wanted to be civil with him. She still wanted them to be friends.

"Well you could have email it to me. It would have been just as efficient, and left me not having to type it up again," never looking her way. Keeping his eye on the computer.

"Well I thought after the other day, that maybe we needed to talk."

"What's there to talk about? You left me for your best friend. Not caring who you hurt in the process."

"That's not true. I never wanted to hurt you in this," sitting down beside him.

"Well guess what, you did!"

"This wasn't how I pictured this would turn out. I thought when I chose to move on that the feelings for KC were fading away. What we had was real, I do love you, and a part of me always will."

He closes his laptop, and for the first times looks up, at Clare, "Is that suppose to be comfort? Cause it's not. Everyday I'm going to have to watch you and KC together, and remember what I lost. Clare, you were the one good thing to happen to me when I came to Toronto." Getting up from the bench, "I love you Clare, I would do anything for you. Begins to walk towards the door, "Can you say the same thing for KC. Are you sure he isn't going to pick someone over you like he did last time?"

Eli exits, leaving Clare there to think about what he said. For the first time she was beginning to doubt KC. Would he pick someone else, when someone else better came along; someone more prettier, and popular came around?

* * *

Ali pulls Clare down to sit with her when she arrives in the cafeteria. She hadn't had a chance to talk to her really since finding about the two. She wanted details on how it happen, and all the dirty stuff. "So Clare, are you going to tell me how the two got together?"

"Well I went over there to get him to go on that date you suggested. And we ended up arguing, and he sent something sweet, and I just kissed him without thinking about it."

"Well you two do like to argue, I'm surprised that didn't lead to a kiss sooner," she laughed.

Jenna noticed Clare sitting over with her best friend. She was about to ruin everything for her. It made her smile with glee. She strolled over to their table. "So I've heard that you've taken my sloppy seconds."

Clare wanted to laugh, "Well you and KC haven't been together in some time. So I'm sure you don't have no claim to him anymore."

"You were always jealous of the two of us. Lurking around us, hoping that he would notice you."

"Jealous! Ha! You knew deep down that KC had feelings for me, he was just didn't realize it. That's why you were so worried about our friendship."

"Why would I be jealous of a girl like you? I'm popular, beautiful, and can have any guy I want."

"Yeah, cause they know how easy you are! Maybe we should tell everyone here in the Caf, that KC DUMPED YOU," making sure she said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jenna's eyes widen. Two could play this game she thought. She was only going to break Clare with this news, but since Clare was playing back, why not let everyone in on it.

"GOOD RIDDENS TOO. KC HAS BEEN IN JUVIE. SO I GUESS YOU CLARE ARE DATING A DILQUENT."

Jenna waited for a reaction to come from Clare's face, but didn't seem to get one, but she defiantly got one out of the whole cafeteria. She smiled, even if she didn't ruin his relationship with Clare, she defiantly ruin his reputation at Degrassi.


	19. Miss You?

KC walked into the class, everyone was whispering as he passed them heading to his seat. He plopped into his seat. He looked Dave's direction, and he quickly turned his face away. He was tired of the whispers, the laughers when he past by. It had been a week, and it still didn't blow over.

Not only did they find out about him being in juvie. Someone actually found out about the group home, which only had made things worse.

Clare saw the sad look on KC's face when she walked into class. He looked up slightly, she sent a small smile his way. Everyone one may be against him, but she was still there. She felt responsible. She had encourage him to tell Jenna, to tell others. And look where it had gotten him.

"Quiet now class," Mr Simpson said, walking into class as soon as the bell rang. "Last week I assigned each of you to make a how to website. Is there anyone who is ready to share?

He looks around the class no one, seemed too eager to go first, so he thought he would choose. "Mr. Guthrie?"

KC looked up at him, "Alright." He wasn't fully done, but he guess this would have to do. He walks to the front of the class.

"So I guess your how to will be about how to break into a car." Someone shouted out. "I mean that is how you went to juvie, for stealing cars."

KC couldn't take this abuse any longer. He walked out of the class.

Clare stood up, looking at Dave, "You are such a jerk," before running after KC.

"KC, Clare," Mr. Simpson hollered out. Not that he could blame KC. The students were being pretty harsh with him.

* * *

Ali pushed Jenna into a locker. She was pissed at the girl before her. The girl had ruined other peoples lives of two people she cared for. And she wouldn't stand for it.

"What did you think you were going to accomplish by letting out KC's secret?"

"Well people deserved to know who their big hero is, He's not this big shot, he's a big loser."

"You're just jealous because he dumped you because he was in love with Clare. You don't like the fact that not every guy is drooling over you. It must look bad on you that he went from you to someone your types call a nerd. Well guess what I'm going to make sure you pay for what you've done."

"You don't scare me," she laughed.

"Oh, but this might."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well right here on my IPHONE I have a video of you at Chante's party with what looks to be Anya's boyfriend. Don't think the cheerleaders will trust you after they see a glimpse of this. They won't know if their boyfriends are safe around you."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I. Well I guess we'll find out in 30secs. " Pushing the send button. "In less then 30secs the whole school will have a copy of it in the email," she smiled. "You have yourself a nice," strolling off, in glee at what she just did.

* * *

"KC will you just stop," Clare begged him, taking a little bit of a breather. She had chased him across the field to the Ravine. He never let up.

"Clare just leave me alone," he yelled, louder then he had meant to.

"I want to help you, please don't push me away," she begged.

He spun around to face her. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone. I knew they would shun me."

"I thought you didn't care what others thought anymore," sounding a little harsh. She didn't mean it to come out like it did.

"I didn't think I did either. But it's not easy being the target of peoples jokes, or comments. I guess they just broke me down."

Noticing the hurt in his voice, "It's okay to be vulnerable once in a while KC. Just know that no matter what. I'm here no matter what. Nobody's going to change that."

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too, KC," she said bringing him into her arms. "It's me and you against the world."

* * *

Clare was sitting along in the library, in the corner. She was just trying to run away from all the talk, from everyone here. She decided that this was the perfect topic to talk in her column, especially with no on knowing that it's her. Maybe she could get through to the school through this. She'd do anything to make it better for KC.

"So I heard through the grapevine that you're dating a criminal," Eli said, sitting down across from her.

"If you're here to ridicule me then you can leave," she said biting his head off. This was the last thing she needed right now, especially from him. She had enough of people. They didn't know KC, and yet this had made everyone form an opinion on him.

He wasn't like the guy he was when he went to Juvie. He was a kind guy, with a big heart He was also a scared little boy, who was looking for a place to belong in the world. And from the moment they met, he knew that he always had that with her.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to do that. So I'm guessing you knew about this."

"Yeah of course I did. KC & I are best friends. And for the longest time I was the only one he had told, and with time told a few others only to have it blow up in his face. This is the exact reason he didn't want to tell anyone about his secret. You know I thought better of his friends, that they would stand by him, but I was wrong."

"It's alright to see the good in everyone Clare. If they were really his friends though they would see past this, and see the real KC, the one that you see. Not the guy that he use to be."

Clare couldn't believe her ears. She hadn't expected him to be this way, she didn't expect him to be there for her through this. There is was again. The guy she fell for. The sweet caring guy.

She began to feel a ache in her heart. She missed him. And in that moment wished everything could go back to how it use to be.

"Thank you," she said getting up, and hugging him.

"For what?"

"Being you. For putting you're feelings a side for just a little bit. You really are an amazing guy Eli Labrecque."

* * *

Sam saw KC sitting alone in the table in the corner of the Dot. He had a sad look on his face. He kept looking over at the guys she remember being on his basketball team. She couldn't figure out why he was all alone.

She was sure that it wasn't that him and Clare were done, as she knew that her brother would be sure to note that to her. So she decided to suck it up and go talk with him.

"Hoping to avoid me," pretty sure that he wouldn't come here if that was the case.

"No; more like trying to avoid the school."

Sitting down across from him. She was sure that Spin could do a few moments without her. "Why?"

"My classmates found out about my past. Lets just say they're not making it easy at school for me or Clare. I mean it's bad enough me getting dumped, but Clare. She doesn't deserve that just because she's dating me."

"The more you let them know it bothers you the more they're going to do it. High school kids are cruel. But they're a lot more cruel when they know they can get under your skin."

"It's not going to be easy. But thanks." It had a been a little while since he last seen her. He wanted to make sure everything was good. "So how have you been?"

"Not too bad." She wouldn't let him know that she has been missing him like crazy. Even though what he did hurt, she was having a hard time letting someone she loved go.

"I'm glad. I know I've said this before, but I'm sorry. And I hope in time we can be friends, because you were one of my best friends, and I'd hate to lose that."


	20. Coaches Time

A month went past and KC, was still being shunned by his team-mates. He had almost as much as he could take, he was ready to quit the team. When they brought in a new coach.

"Hi, I like everyone meet Coach Carson. He's going to be the new coach," Mr Armstrong said, as he stood before the team.

"Thank you," he said to Mr. Armstrong as he walked away. Walking back and forth in front of the team. "I don't care if you're a new player, or an old player. That's not what gets you a starting position on the line up. I choose players by their hard work, dedication and talent.

"I want to see you guys scrimmage. I'm going to number you 1 or 2. All the 2's will be shirts, and the 1's will be skins."

The boys ran down the court. Carson kept his eye on the boys, especially KC. He liked what he seen with him. He defiantly had the making of a great player.

* * *

Clare and Eli were sitting in his living room, working on the finishing touches to the Grapevine. They had gotten past the break up, and become friends again. They both had missed one another, and it made working on the paper easier if they were friends.

"Did you get the interview from the new coach?" Eli asked, looking up from the article he was working on.

"Yeah, Wesley was happy to get it for me."

"I thought you were going to get it?" He appreciated Wesley's help, but he defiantly wasn't reporter material.

"Well I was, but KC wanted to hang out. Coach Carson has been really working them. He's getting them ready for the playoffs, and I didn't want to miss the opportunity to see him."

"Clare I thought we promised that you weren't going to let your work slip for your boyfriend."

"I'm not, but I'm also not a sports writer, I got my other article written, the column, the one that's actually mine. Can't you find someone whose better fit for the job. I can't keep doing other reporters jobs."

"I'm trying, but it's hard to find someone who actually can write."

"Alright. But if you don't find someone soon, I'll be making you write them yourself," she joked.

"Oh...didn't know you were the editor," he laughed. Oh how he missed this time with her. This playful banter that they had between the two of them. It was almost like old times.

* * *

Carson put his hand on KC's shoulder, "You did a wonderful job in practice today."

"Thanks, coach," he smiled.

"But I think you may need to work on the 3 point shot. Teams know that you're good, and they're not going to let you get in too deep. So we want that shot to be perfect, so you will be unstoppable."

"Alright, tomorrow after school?"

"How about right now?"

KC paused, he had plans with Clare tonight. It was their 2 month anniversary, and he had planned a nice night at the Dot just the two of them. "I can't coach, got plans with my girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sure she would understand. You do want to get better, have the advantage come playoffs?"

"Alright, but just for a bit."

* * *

Clare sat in the corner table, that had a reserved sign on it. She looked at her watch. It was ten past six. KC was late. She figured that practice must have ran late, and he still probably had to go home, and change before coming.

Eli watch Clare, as she continued to sit by herself, and watch her watch. He felt for her. She didn't deserve to be stood up like that.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Declan asked, as he noticed where Eli's attention was at.

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked dumb.

"This, you pondering after Clare. She's got a boyfriend."

"I'm not pondering after her," he denied. He wouldn't let himself believe he still wanted her. Cause just thinking about that, hurt.

"Yes you are, you're watching her sit there alone."

"I just don't like to see her sad."

"It's not just that-"

"I'm fine. I can handle hanging with her. I'm not going to fall again. I won't let Clare break me again."

"Fine, if you say so." Declan knew he was fooling himself if he really believed that . He knew better then that. Eli still loved her, and hadn't let her go. And the more he denied that, the worse it would be when it blew up in his face.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, what time is it," KC said rushing to his phone to see the time. It was now 8:30pm. "Oh no!" He had totally missed his and Clare's date. He really messed up. "Clare's going to kill me."

Carson looked KC up and down, "A good looking guy like you, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Yeah…." The way Carson looked at him made him feel weird. But no, it was nothing. He was a coach. He must be mistaken. He brushed it off.

"See you later Coach," he said before leaving the gym.

He just hoped that Clare would be as forgiving as she had been in the past. This was suppose to be their time, and he had bailed out on it. He was such a terrible boyfriend, he thought.


	21. LATE!

Clare was glaring at KC, as he walked through her front door of her house. She was sitting on her coach in a nice dress. They were suppose to go to the dance tonight She had made sure to look extra special for tonight, it was their first dance as a couple.

Seeing the look on her face "I'm sorry Clare."

"Well that's original," she said sarcastically. "Not like I haven't heard that lately," looking away from him. She had heard sorry a lot since this new coach came along.

Coming closer to her, sitting down next to her. "I know you have. I lost track of time. Coach Carson has really been helping me with my game, and I'm becoming better. He really believes in me."

Clare's head snap, looking right at him, "And I don't. I've stood by you since day one. Don't I deserve your attention too. I'm your girlfriend for goodness sake. I deserve to be one of your top priorities," getting up from the coach. She was too mad to be around him right now.

He was a jerk, he knew it. He never wanted Clare to feel like that. She had been the one person to never leave his side, even through the rough times. Grabbing her hand, "You are. I'm sorry I haven't treated you like you are. I love you, Clare."

Tears strolled down her face, "I love you too, KC. But sometimes I love you isn't enough, I need to be shown."

Wiping her tears from her face, "I will." He leaned down, and kissed her, bringing her into an embrace. Looking into her eyes, caressing her face, "You look beautiful tonight."

Clare blushed. She had waited all night to hear that. It was what she was hoping he would say.

Brushing the hair away from her eyes, "From the moment I saw you on the stairs of Degrassi, I knew you were different. It may have taken me a bit to figure out what it meant Clare, but I did. I love you. And I promise you I always will."

"Always and Forever."

"Always and Forever."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. "What are you doing?" He wanted to make sure this is what she wanted.

"It's okay, I want to." Pulling him into an embrace, staring into his eyes, "Us together is what I want. I've never been so sure of something in my whole life."

"Okay," he smiled. He picked her up bridal style, and took her upstairs to her room.

He gently place her on her bed, and laid down beside her. He softly kissed her. That night they took it slowly. He wanted to make sure it was something that she would always remember. Tonight the united, and became one.

* * *

Clare and Ali are sitting in the foyer of the movie theatre, waiting for their movie to be seated. It was Saturday night, and they decided to have a girls night out.

"So Johnny got into college, got his acceptance letter yesterday," Ali boasted.

"Really?" she didn't really see him as the type.

"Hey…he's a deep guy. He just doesn't let any of his friends know that. I mean he's really into literature. I mean he won't let anyone know this, but he actually honour roll student."

"Well good for him. I'm glad he really wants to get past his reputation here and actually better himself, and his future."

"So how come you didn't go with KC to the sports banquet?" knowing that it was tonight.

"He didn't have the money to bring me, and unfortunately I had spent the last bit of my money on that dress." The dress that only got to see the inside of her house, instead of the dance. Well at least KC got to see her in it.

"Aww…you could have asked me. I would have lent you some."

"No, I didn't want to ask," she hated borrowing from friends. "It's not big deal. He's going to be with the team tonight."

"Well just too bad you weren't there, be nice for the two share in his achievement."

"Achievement?"

"Well rumour has it, is that tonight he is getting the most valuable player award."

Clare smiled to herself. KC defiantly deserved it. He had been working hard, and she had to agree that Coach Carson had help him improve his game. She just wish she could see his face when he received it.

* * *

"Tonight I'm presenting the award for Most Valuable Player," Coach Carson said, as he stood at the front. "This student has worked hard, and improved his game in the short time that I've been here. So I would like to present this to KC Guthrie."

KC sat there dumbfounded. He hadn't expected this. Other guys on the team had more points then him this season.

"Teacher's Pet," someone whispered.

KC's ignored this. He refused for someone to bring him down. This was his moment. And he was going to revel in it. Only wish Clare was here to see this. He knew that she would be proud.

KC stood before the rest of the crowd, "Wow…I didn't expect this. But I'd really like to thank Coach Carson for working with me, and helping to improve. And to my wonderful girlfriend for being very supportive through this whole season, always believing in me. And of course to my team mates who really are part of the reason we've come this far. Thanks," he said before stepping down.

* * *

"Ali, Clare, fancy seeing the two of you here tonight," Eli said, as he walked up to their table, with Fiona in tow.

"We're having a girls night," Clare said.

"I'm just surprised you aren't with KC, at the banquet."

"He couldn't take me," leaving out the details of the reasons.

"Oh that's really too bad."

"Well we've got to get to our movie, it was nice seeing the two of you," Fiona said, dragging Eli away. Once they were out of hearing distance, "You've got that look again."

"What are you talking about?" he said, not sure what she was referring to.

"The Clare I miss you, and want you look." She really wondered whether he would ever get over her. It had been over 3 months, and still he was there.

"I will admit I do miss her, but I'm over it. I'm okay with us being friends."

"If you say so." He was either lying, or he really had made himself believe it. The eyes never lie, and what she saw was defiantly love. It made her sad a little because she always hoped that he would see her as something more, once Clare broke his heart. She guess she would just have to settle for his friendship.

* * *

"Coach this really was a good night. Thanks for all your help. This award really is thanks to you."

"Well KC you worked hard, and I was happy to help."

"I'm going to see if I can catch Clare before curfew."

"Oh…."

Noticing the Coaches tone, "What?"

"Well I was hoping to go over some video of the team we play Monday. Get a step ahead of the competition."

"Well I guess I could check it out for a bit."

"I've got a room upstairs. We can watch it up there."

"Okay," following the coach. In the back of his mind he wondered if this was a good idea going up there. But again he ignored his gut feeling.


	22. Broken Trust Part 1

**FIRST OFF I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR MY LONG HIATUS FROM THIS STORY. AT FIRST IT WAS BECAUSE I HAD WENT ON VACATION, BUT THE FIRST DAY BACK, WHEN I WAS WALKING I WAS STRUCK BY A CAR, SO BEEN ON RECOVERY. THOUGH I HAVEN'T FULLY RECOVERED, I'VE FELT INSPIRED TO FINISH OFF THIS CHAPTER, AND GET IT OUT TO MY FANS.**

* * *

The next morning KC sat at the Dot waiting for Clare to arrive. The smell of the bacon cooking on the grill was enough to turn his stomach all together.

Why had he allowed the coach to manipulate him in drinking all that beer last night? Oh right, because he had liked being the coaches favorite. The one that he always helped out, and boasted about. He never got that from him father, so he guess he clung to the attention.

But things had began to get weird last night. After Carson had got him all liquored up, he turned on porn. KC at first was a little curious, but he was soon turned off. He didn't think it was right to watch when he had Clare, and maybe also because it really did degrade women.

Carson got a little closer to him, and began rubbing his shoulders, saying "Watch them closely, their moves. This really can give you pointers for that little girl of yours."

Just thinking of it, made him sicker. He could feel the bile rise in his throat. He got up from his seat, and ran towards the bathroom. Before he could make it to there it was too late, and he had to hurl in the closes garbage can.

* * *

Fi plopped down on her brother's bed. Declan was sitting at his desk doing his latest English assignment.

"Did you see how Eli was looking at Clare today in the Library. When is he going to get it in his head that she's taken, that he lost her?" Trying not to make it obvious that she was jealous of the sitution. She had really thought once they broke up, and she ended up with KC that she would get her shot. How mistaken had she been.

"I know what you mean. I tried talking to him, but he denies that he still wants her. He tries reassuring me that they're just friends."

"Right, like they were just friends last time. We warned him the first time, he really should have listened."

"Yeah well I guess the heart wants what the heart wants. It's just too bad that this is only going to end in heartbreak on his part."

"Yeah..."

"You don't seem to sad about that. Do you have a crush on him?"

Avoiding eye contact with her brother, knowing that he would be able to tell she was lying if she looked at him. "No."

"Liar. Figures. Should have known the way you've been hanging off him lately. Fi, I love you, so be careful. I don't want to see you hurt."

She smiles. She loves how protective her brother was over her. "Like you said, the heart wants what the heart wants."

* * *

Clare is sitting in the stands with Ali, it was the Semi-Final game of the Basketball tournament. If they won this game they would go on to the Championship.

Degrassi was down by 2 points, with 1 minute to go. KC got the ball, and dribbled it down the court. he could go up and easily get 2 points to tie, or he can shoot from the 3 point line and win it for the team, or lose it.

He decided to go for it. He had been working on it a lot, so he might as well try.

"Come on KC you can do it," Clare shouted out.

Cheers came from the stands, there were seconds left on the clock. He finally releases the ball, it hits the rim before finally going in.

The crowd cheers, and the team gather around KC as they all chant his name.

KC smiles, but his only person he looks at is Clare, as she made her way down from the stands towards the court, towards him.

"Nice shot," she said.

Bringing her into his embrace, staring into her eyes, "You liked that, did you?"

"Yeah. My parents are gone for the night, so we could celebrate, that is if you can get out tonight."

"Oh I'll be there," he laughed. Leaning in to give her a kiss before heading back over to the team. "I love you," he mouthed as he walked away, walking backwards.

* * *

"Great job KC," Coach Carson said.

"Thanks. I have you to thank for helping me."

"Well the jobs not over yet. We still have to work on the next game. I got video of the team we're playing against. We can study it tonight."

"No can do coach. Tonight I'm celebrating with my lovely girlfriend," he says before walking off. Even if he didn't have plans with her, he sure wasn't going to be alone with Carson. From now on he would make sure that this stayed as a proper teacher/student relationship. He wouldn't let Carson screw up his life more then his parents had already.

* * *

"So with KC being the star player, and shooting the game winner. I was thinking that we right a cover story on him for the next issue. I mean this is the first time Degrassi has been to the championship since Jimmy Brooke's was shot, and he really has a lot to do with that," Eli said, as they sat in the media immersion room, working on the new issue.

"I think that would be great. And I know that KC will be extremely grateful for this."

"And I was thinking since you're his best friend, and his girlfriend, who better to help me out then you."

"I'd be happy to work on this Eli. KC has had it rough in his life, so he defiantly deserves to have a wonderful piece wrote about him."


	23. Broken Trust Part 2

"Hey," Eli said, coming up behind Clare after school.

Clare looks back slightly, and smiles, "Hey."

"So you ready to go?" he asked, waiting patiently. they had planned to work on the article tonight.

"Just give me a few seconds. I've got to grab my homework." Putting the left few books in her backpack.

Clare closed her locker, and placed her backpack over one of her shoulders. "Ready. Thanks again Eli, for writing this article. It's going to mean a lot to KC, and it means a lot to me that after everything this year, that we can still be friends."

"Me too." Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he would do anything to make Clare smile, to be happy. Even after she had broken his heart.

They walked down the hallway towards the exit. They were going to Eli's house to work on the article in hopes to have it out before the big championship game in a few days.

* * *

"KC, if you keep giving the ball away we're defiantly going to lose," Coach Carson yelled.

"Sorry, if you didn't keep changing the plays maybe I would be able to do it," he yelled back. When really it wasn't that, he just couldn't stand to look at him any longer. This guy didn't deserve to be their coach, or near any student for that matter.

"Gutherie, I thin you should watch your mouth. Go run laps."

"Yes Sir!" Running towards the side ends. He began to run laps.

"Boys, get back to work," he said before blowing the whistle.

KC's skin began to crawl by the way he could see Carson staring at him. Something about the way he was staring just didn't seem right. He needed to ignore it, not for himself, but because his team needed him. And maybe he was overreacting about everything. Maybe he just wasn't as trustworthy of people since his parent who were suppose to love him, care for him were not only emotionally abusive, but physically.

* * *

"So how are things with KC these days?" knowing farewell that they had been having rough time since the new coach had arrived. He wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"They're much better. Since me and him had that talk about it. He's been better at not bailing on me."

"I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid I may had to go kick some Guthrie butt," he joked.

"I'd admit he was an ass, and I didn't do anything to stop that. But he's really trying. And I do have to admit he defiantly didn't have the best influences growing up, so he really doesn't know how to have a healthy relationship. But it defiantly was partly my fault..."

"No it wasn't," hating that she had blamed herself for KC's downfalls.

"No just hear me out. I didn't say anything to him about it. I didn't tell him how I felt about the way he was asking. I'm not excusing what he had done, but I should have stood up and told him also. Can't stop something if the person doesn't know what is bothering you."

"That is very true. You are very wise," he said mocking her.

"Ha ha, you think you're so funny there Eli."

"Maybe."

Clare picked up a pillow that was beside her, and threw it at Eli, hitting him directly in the head. Clare just sat there laughing.

* * *

KC was the last one out of the shower after practice. By the time he got out, and walked towards the locker, all the guys were gone.

He had this eerie feeling in his gut, but he chose to ignore it again, and went ahead to open his locker, so that he could get home for dinner.

"Sorry about being hard on you earlier, I just see so much potential in you," Coach Carson said, as he slowly walked up behind.

KC jump at his voice, "Coach I didn't know anyone was here still."

"KC with my help I can get you to college ball, to the big times," he said slowly rubbing his shoulders.

KC froze at his touch. This wasn't right, he shouldn't be doing this he told himself. He shrugged them off.

"Your tense KC, we've got to loosen up you up before the big game," he whispered in KC's ear. As he grew closer, blocking KC's in.

"I've got to get home," KC said timidly. He didn't know how to get out of this situation was in. He was so scared, more scared then he ever had been before.

"And you will in a bit. Come on I know you want to be the best -"

"No..."

Carson began kissing his neck, KC began to tense up even more, but was unable to get his body to move, "No," he cried. Tears formed in his eyes as he felt his once mentor vilolate his trust.

* * *

KC ran out of Degrassi, tears had stop coming from his tear ducts, but that didn't mean he wasn't still crying, he just didn't have anymore tears to cry.

He felt sick to his stomach. This wasn't suppose to happen to him. He was suppose to be safe once they took him out of his parents care.

He needed to talk to Clare, he needed to hear her voice. He grabbed his cell from his pocket, and dialed her number. It was ringing, "Come on, pick up, pick up," KC kept repeating to himself.

"This is Clare, I can't answer my phone right now, so please leave me a message." (Inside the school you could hear her cellphone ring, coming from her locker)

"Damn," he shouted.

Well if she wasn't answering maybe she was having dinner or something. he would run over to her house. All he knew was, is that he needed her right now. Needed to hear her voice, have her hold him. Tell him everything would be alright.

* * *

KC showed up in front of her house, his body was shaking, and not because it was cold. He knocked on house door.

"Hi KC," Clare's mother said, as she opened the door. He was shaking, something didn't seem right about the way he looked at her. He looked like he was scared about something.

"Is Clare here?"

"No, I'm afraid she's studying with a friend tonight."

"Oh, well tell her I came by," he began to walk away.

She felt that she should ask, "KC, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a long practice," he lied. He liked Clare's mother, but he didn't trust her with this sort of thing. He walked down the street, and tried calling Clare's cell again. Again no answer, he began to feel more alone then ever. When he needed Clare the most he couldn't find her.

* * *

KC strolled down the street, a whiskey bottle in hand. Everything was almost gone from the bottle. He had tried drinking his sorrows away. He stumbled on the steps of Degrassi. A place that just hours ago had taken away the last bit of childhood that he had. He was still unsure why he came back her.

He threw the bottle at the wall, it shattered into tiny bits. "What did I do to deserve this?" he screamed. "Am I so horrible that I doesn't deserve a chance at happiness?"

He walked around to the back of the school. He wasn't sure what he was doing, that's when he notices a window open. He decided to climb through it. He stumbled to get through the window, but he finally made it through.

He made his way through the locker room. Images popped in his head, he could feel bile rise in his mouth at the very thought.

He kicked open the Coaches office. "Why did you do this to me?" he cried, in the darkness, he was alone, he was really talking to air. "I looked up to you. You're nothing a creep!"

He pushed everything off his desk, "You tore my body, you put me to SHAME!"

"I HATE YOU!" grabbing everything in sight and throwing it at the wall.

That's when he seen the bottle on the cabinet. He picked it up and stared at it. He just wanted the pain to go away, the hurt he felt in his heart. He wanted the images to go away, the times he spent with him, everything.

Tears fell from his eyes. He struggle to get the cap off the bottle. As he placed the pills into his hands, to his mouth his body shook. He didn't know what he was doing, he just wanted to make it all stop.

* * *

Clare walked through the door of her house after a long evening at Eli's place. After hours of work, they had finally gotten it perfect. "Hey mom," she smiled.

"Hey Clare-bear. Get your homework down?"

"Yes mom," she smirked. Like her mom really had to asked that. She began to climb the stairs, when her mom spoke up.

"Oh, and KC dropped by, he didn't look to well."

"Oh, okay." What did her mom mean by that? Her mom had to have been mistaken. KC had to be on top of the world right now knowing that that Championship was in only a few more days.

She picked up her phone upstairs, and dialed the number she knew by heart. She go nothing but his answering machine. She looked over at her clock, it was passed 11 O'clock, he just had to be tired, that's it. Practice probably pooped him out. She reassured herself, even though he gut had a bad feeling about this. She ignored it at all costs.


	24. Broken Trust Part 3

Clare stood at the front steps of Degrassi, waiting for KC to show. Everyone morning they met here, but this morning he was late. She looked at her watch again, it was 20 after 8. Class started in 15mins, and there was no sign of him.

She was surprised he was not already here. Usually he was already here practicing his basketball, so close to game day.

Eli walks up behind her. "What you waiting for?"

"KC. He was suppose to me outside this morning."`

Eli rolled his eyes. He was surprised that he had stood her up, it was becoming a regular thing. "Why do you put up with this? He keeps disappointing you; he's a jerk."

"Eli, you don't know him. He had a big practice last night, he probably just slept in." She could feel that there was a reason. He had been trying, and she knew that he wasn't wanting to disappoint her.

"You keep making excuses for him?"

Irritated that he was going on about this again today. "Eli I'm not, you just don't understand. I wish you would stop this. What goes on in my relationship is none of your business," she yelled, before walking off.

Grabbing her arm before she had time to walk off. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well I don't need you to look out for me. I just need you to be supportive of me. If you can't do that, maybe then we can't be friends after all," pulling her arm out of his hand, before walking away.

Eli watched her walk away, thinking about what she said. Maybe he was allowing his feelings get in his way of their friendship, and how he felt about KC.

* * *

Dave walked into the boys locker room. Last night he had forgotten his textbook in his locker. And he needed it first class this morning, so he rushed in there, opening his locker. He was running late for class.

From the corner of his eye, he could see something. He quickly turned around to notice a foot laying on the ground, halfway outside of Carson office.

Something didn't feel right about this. His heart sank as he drew closer to the office. He recognized the shoe. He shook his head out of disbelief. No it couldn't be him. But as he came around the corner, his belief became a reality.

Dave darted to his side, "KC," he yelled. "Wake up"

His body was cold, and looked rather grey. "No, you've got to be alright," he cried out. He grabbed the phone off the desk, and dialled 911.

* * *

The Paramedics came rushing in through the front doors, leaving everyone that was in their path in suspense to what was happening. The last time anyone had see the paramedics here, there had been a shooting.

Students only hoped that it wasn't something to that existent. The last thing they wanted was to have their school on the 6 O'clock news again. To be the talk of Toronto.

Clare noticed that KC`s seat was still empty. Her heart dropped.

Was this why he hadn't met her. Was there something wrong with him. She suddenly had a bad feeling.

She jumped out of her seat, and begins to run for the door. Alli seen this, and grabbed her. She knew what Clare was thinking.

"Clare calm down. We don't know what's going on. Lets not panic. We don't know what's going on."

"Alli something doesn't feel right, I can feel it."

"Clare lets not jump to conclusion, there's over 900 students at Degrassi, it could easily be any of those students, not to mention staff members. Please lets wait to hear about it before we believe it's KC." Though deep down she knew that it could easily be him, I mean he wasn't in class today, but she wanted to be wrong for Clare's sake.

* * *

"_Degrassi, today we are sending you home early. You are advise not to stop by your locker, and head straight right home," Mr. Simpson said over the announcements._

"Whatever this is, it's big!" Declan said as he got up from his desk. If it wasn't something big they defiantly wouldn't be sending them home.

"I bet. It's not everyday they send us home. Wonder who they took in the ambulance?" Eli said.

"Don't know. There were too many people in the way blocking it. I'm sure that it will over the net later today. Someone has to know who it is. Wanna go for coffee at the Dot?"

"Sure why not. There isn't much else to do today."

"Good, I'll text Fi, to have her meet us there too."

* * *

Clare decided to go by KC's place, to see if he had decided to stay home today. She prayed that he had. She needed him to be alright.

She knocked on the door, her hand shook all the whole time. She stood there waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Clare…" stunned to see her standing right at the door.

"Is KC here?"

"Oh Clare, I'm so sorry!"

"Was that him? What happen to him? I need to get to the hospital, I need to see him" she was going to run off, but they stopped her.

"Clare he won't be there."

She spun around, "What! I don't understand. Where is he then?"

Placing his hand on her shoulder, "KC died. He was dead before they found him."

"What! What happened?" She didn't understand what was going on.

"They found him this morning at the school, but it was too late. He was already gone."

"Noooo!" This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be gone. "How?"

"They're not fully sure right now, but it looks like he commit suicide."

Clare shook her head. Why would he do that? Why would he end his life? "Why!"

"I don't know," embracing Clare, as she began to cry in his arms.

* * *

Simpson stood in Carson's office, staring at the walls of the office. At the words on the walls 'PEDIFILE'.

The paint on the walls looked fresh, which made him believe that was the reason KC was in there, but the bigger question was, was he trying to leave a message for them, for the reason he had taken his life. Had Carson done something to him?

His stomach began to turn that a teacher at their school could do that to a student. And if it was true, had they all missed the signs?

* * *

"Today I regretfully announce the death of KC Guthrie. Our beloved athlete, and friend," Holly Sinclair said over the announcements. "Due to the death the Boys Varsity Basketball Team has decided to withdraw from the Provincials."

Everyone in Mr. Armstrong's class was staring at Clare, whispering. Making Clare feel very uncomfortable. She didn't want others talking about her, or KC. They didn't know him, nor did they care before he was gone.

"I can't believe she's here, he only died yesterday," one girl whispered in the back.

Clare couldn't take it any longer, she grabbed her books, and her bag and ran off, out of the class. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she could no longer stay in class, listening to them.

Eli saw from the corner of his eye, Clare running down the hallway. He knew that the news couldn't have been the easiest for her to hear. He knew how much she loved KC, even though it hurt him to see them together.

He knew he would get in trouble just getting up like this, but he had to make sure that she was alright. He needed her to know she had someone there to talk to if she needed it.

He followed her into the gym, where he found her sitting on the benches, staring off at the court. He sat down right beside her.

"Go away!" she yelled. She didn't want anyone around her, especially Eli.

"I'm so sorry Clare," he said putting his arm around her. I never wanted this for you."

"Why did he have to leave me?" she cried on his shoulder.

"I don't know Clare." He had heard the rumours that he took his life, but now he knew they were true. Poor Clare, defiantly not the way you want to remember your boyfriend.

* * *

Eli thought it was best to take Clare home. Schools defiantly wasn't the place for her to be today. With all the whispers, but also because she needed time to grieve her loss.

He went with her to grab her stuff from her locker.

Clare stood in front of her locker, remember the many memories that it held there of her and KC, and when she opened it she was haunted by his face, of the photos that were tacked up on the locker. She decided that she needed to be strong, that should wouldn't cry in front of Eli again.

She grabbed all her books she thought she would need for the next couple of days when she noticed something blinking on the shelf. It was her cell. She had forgotten that she had left it in here.

She decided to play her voicemail. Not thinking of what may be on it. That's when she heard his voice.

_Clare, I'm sorry to have to do this like this. But I can't handle this feeling I'm feeling inside. I want you to know that you were the best thing in my life, and I will always love you. But things happened in my life that I couldn't stop, and ruined everything. Just know that you will always be in my heart. I love you Clare, good bye_

Clare couldn't what she was listening to. It was his good bye. She fell to the ground, and broke down.

Eli jumped to her side, and held her while she cried. He was unsure what she just heard, but from her reaction it defiantly wasn't good.


	25. Saying Goodbye to KC

Eli stood outside his apartment, debating how he was going to tell Sam of KC's death. Yes it had been a while since they had been a couple, but he knew that didn't change the fact that his sister was still in love with him.

He took a deep breathe before, turning the knob of the front door, and walking right in.

He could see Sam sitting in the living room reading a book. It was now or never, he thought to himself.

He slowly walked into the living room, and sat down beside her. "Sam, could we talk?" he asked.

Sam could hear a seriousness in his tone, she knew that whatever he had to say was important. She put down her book on the coffee table, "Sure."

Eli stared at his sister, trying to find the right words to say to her. "Yesterday, there was a student found at school, and at the time no one was sure what had happened-"

"OH MY! Were they alright?"

"At the time we didn't know. But today at school they told us who it was, and that he died. Sam…..it was KC. KC died."

Sam heart sunk. Had she heard her brother right. No this couldn't be. There had to be some kind of mistake. She shook her head, "No, you're wrong!"

"Sam, I wish I was. Believe me. But he's gone."

"How?" she desperately needed to know how he went.

"Suicide," he said sadly. Those weren't the words he wanted to say, but there was no way around it. KC had taken his life, and at this time no one knew why.

Jumping up, "You're lying. KC wouldn't do that. He's not like that," she began to cry. This wasn't the KC she remembered.

"I'm sorry Sam he did. Clare didn't want to believe it either."

Sam's anger began to flare up at the sound of Clare's name, the girl that was suppose to be there for him. "Where was she, why wasn't she there to stop this?"

"She was with me that night."

"How convient? She was with you when she should have been with her boyfriend. She never could choose between the two of you," she yelled. No really thinking that the words she was saying were hurting her brother.

"Sam, stop. We were working on a story about him, he was at practice."

"KC needed her, and she wasn't there. She didn't even see the signs. She says she loved him, but she didn't even see this coming. He's dead because of her!"

"SAM!" he wouldn't let her blame this on Clare."

"No, Eli. You may love her, but this is her fault. KC's dead because of her. I will never forgive her!" Sam said before storming out of the room.

Eli knew his sister would take it this bad, but he had never imagined that she would blame it on Clare. It was tradgic, but it was most defiantly not her fault.

* * *

Clare laid in bed. She hadn't left her room in over a week. Her mom had tried to get her to eat something, but she kept on declining. She knew that this couldn't be easy on her daugher. No one needed to lose someone this way.

She declined to see anyone that came by, including Eli and Alli. Everyone had even sent her flowers, and cards, and all of them ended up in the trash.

No one knew that she blamed herself more then anything. He had tried getting a hold of her that day, but she didn't have her phone on her, nor was she home when he had come by.

He had needed her, and she wasn't there. She could had stopped this from happening that night, but she wasn't around. She would never forgive herself for that. She had let him down.

Clare stared at the photo of the two that she held in her hands, "I'm so sorry, KC. I let you down. I wasn't worthy of your love."

* * *

Eli comes and sits down beside Declan. Looking defeated.

"She still won't see you?" Declan asked. Not that he was surprised. She just lost the love of her life, of course she doesn't want anyone around.

"Nope. Her mom says that she won't even come out of her room, or eat."

"Can you really blame her?"

"No. I just hate to see her like this."

"Because you still love her. Eli, you've got to let that go. It's not healthy."

"The heart can't help, what the heart wants."

"Yes, but the time is not right. She just lost KC. She's not going to be ready for any type of relationship for a long time. Right now I think you need to focus on getting Sam through this."

"You're right." Sam needed him more than anything right now. She defiantly wasn't taking this very well.\

* * *

Alli comes around Clare's house. She had gone by the church first, but hadn't seen Clare there. She wasn't going to let her miss this day. She knew in the end that she would regret it.

Knocking on Clare's bedroom door. "Clare open up, I know you're there."

"Go away. I'm pretty sure I've already made myself pretty clear on that," she yelled.

Bargaining into her room, not caring what her best friend would say. "Get dress," she said, as she began going through her closet to help her find an outfit to wear.

"Why, I'm not going anywhere."

Staring at her, "Yes you are, even if I have to drag you by your hair, you're going."

"No I'm not."

"Clare we both know that you will regret it in the future if you don't. KC was not only your boyfriend, but your best friend. You need to have a proper good-bye."

"I don't want to say good-bye," she cried.

Going over to Clare, putting her arm around her, "I know hun, but you have to."

"This was all my fault Alli. I didn't get his call, I wasn't home. He came looking for me, but I wasn't around. I could have stopped this."

"Clare, you don't know that. Please don't punish yourself over this. KC loved you with all his heart."

"How do I go on without him?"

She patted her back as she cried, "I don't know."


	26. Hard to Deal

Clare walked into school, everyone was staring at her. She was dressed differently, she looked more like her sister use to instead of her normal attire, not the mention the hardness in her face. No Clare Edward, the once sweet, kind, and loving girl was gone. She had left them, and there was no signs of her coming back.

Eli watched Clare, as she walked over to Bianca. Watched as Owen put his arm around Clare. When had she got chummy with that crew?

It had been 2 weeks since the funeral, and since then Eli hadn't talk to her. She had blown him off many times, and hadn't returned any of his calls. He had put helping her above everything, even his sister. Declan was right, this wasn't healthy obsessing over her, when she sure didn't care. No he had a sister at home the deserved his attention, a sister that hadn't left the house in weeks, devastated by the loss of the beloved KC.

Alli looked behind her, Clare was skipping class again. Clare was changing before their eyes, and yet there wasn't anything they could do about it. She had abandon them, she didn't want anything to do with her old friends, she had begun to hang out with the slum of Degrassi, and that worried her.

She wanted to hate KC for leaving her like this, but she knew that wasn't his fault. Coach Carson had hurt him, and nobody knew how long that it had been occurring for; he probably felt like that was the only way out, the only way to get rid of the images. She couldn't even to begin to imagine what he was thinking that last night, how he felt.

She just wanted Clare back, she wanted to be able to help her get through this, past the hurt, devastation. But she didn't know how to. How do you get past something like this, past your boyfriend committing suicide.

Clare walked into the Dot After Dark, on Owen's arm. They had come to party. Had this been the old days she wouldn't even imagine partying, let alone on a school night.

Her cell vibrated, she looked at it, it was her mom; it was the third time she had called. It was past curfew, but she didn't care anymore. She stuffed it back into her purse. What was there left in her life, now that he was gone. She carried a huge burden, feeling like it was her fault for all of this, that this could have been prevented if only she had been home, or if she hadn't left her cell in her locker that day. She just wanted to forget everything, and she would do anything just to numb the feeling, if only for a little while.

Owen and Clare sat a spot with Bianca, and her friend. Bianca's friend spoke up, " Aren't you that girl, who's boyfriend commit suicide in the school."

Bianca's eyes popped, and she nudged her elbow into her. She couldn't believe her friend just mentioned that.

"Yes," she said, in a cold tone. Was that how they were going to associate her as from now on.

"And to think what that horrible teacher did to him, I'm surprise he didn't kill him instead."

Clare was growing quite uncomfortable, Owen noticed it, "Why don't we get you something," grabbing her hand.

They walked off towards the bathroom, he stopped right outside. Took something from his pants pocket. "Here take this, it will help take those worries away. Everybody needs to get away from it all once in a while."

Clare took the packet, and debated for a few minutes whether she wanted to take it. But she knew she wanted to forget it all, make it all go away. She walked into the bathroom.

The girls were all dancing, when Clare began to feel like the room was spinning. Something wasn't right. She fell to the ground.

Owen jumped up from his seat and was right by her side. His heart was pumping, he knew this couldn't be good. "Clare, wake up. Someone call 911!"

Elli and Alli walked into the room, their heart went out to Clare. She had been stuck into suicide watch, just like her sister had a few years before. Her mom had called them in hopes to get to her daughter. She wasn't sure what to do anymore, how to get through to her.

"Hey," Elli said, as he sat beside her. Clare just sat their silently.

"Clare please talk to us. We want to help you," Alli said.

"You can't help me," she yelled. "Your boyfriend didn't kill yourself, he didn't call you, or come to your house in need of help. I let him down, I wasn't there when he needed me the most."

"You didn't do this. Coach Carson did, he was the monster that hurt him."

"What am I suppose to tell this baby when it grows up and asks about its dad," she cried.

The two were taken back, they didn't know she was pregnant. "You will tell them, that their dad loved them very much, but he was just hurting very badly. When they're old enough to understand, then you can tell them the whole story."

"We're here for you Clare, no matter what. We will help you get through this," Alli said, as she took her hand.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Clare walked into her home, smiling. It had a been over a week since she had been home. It felt great to be home. "I'm home," she hollered out.

"Mom," a little girl, whom was a splitting image of her father, yelled out, as she came running to the door.

"Kasey," smiled, scooping up her little girl into her arms.

"I missed you mommy."

"I misses you too, baby. Where's your dad?" she asked.

"He's in the kitchen, we made you a special surprise."

"Did you!"

"Yes." She pulled her mom through the hall, towards the kitchen.

"Welcome home, hun," he said, as he took her in his arms, kissing her lips.

"Thanks. I missed you Eli."

"I missed you too. This daughter of ours made you a batch of the most tasty chocolate chip cookies."

"Daddy, you ruined the surprise," she pouted.

"It's alright, I'm sure they're very good, why don't you grab me one."

"Alright," grabbing her one off the table.

"How was the book tour?"

"It was good, exhausting, but good. I'm just glad to be home with the two of you. I don't think I will be able to write anymore for a while. I signed me name too many times, she laughed.

"Well that's what happens when you write an amazing novel, everyone wants to meet you, and sign their copy," he laughed. "Now why don't you go put your feet up, and Kasey & I will make you some dinner."

"How did I get lucky to find a husband like you?"

"I don't know," he smiled.

She thought back over the last 7 yrs, and it hadn't been an easy road. Eli had kept to his word, he had been by her side through the pregnancy, help her along the way.

On Kasey's 1st birthday, she realized how much she still loved Eli. She felt that she was finally ready to move on, so she asked him out on a date. And the rest was history. He took on the role of Kasey's father, and a year later they were married.

She made sure to tell Kasey of her father, and the great love that they had shared.


End file.
